


Пожелал, Пожалел, Пожурил... Полюбил

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genie Wade, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Wade is under spell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Человек-паук лишь заглянул к Доктору Стрэнджу по просьбе Фьюри, он всего-лишь взял у его ассистентки бутылочку вина на хранение. Бутылка же всего-то решила поболтать. Как в итоге у Питера в квартире завёлся наглый и упрямый, а самое главное - болтливый и пошловатый джинн, щеголяющий везде в одном и том же костюме? Паркер предпочитал думать, что это простое стечение обстоятельств, а вовсе не его природное любопытство.





	1. 1. И не желал даже

— Доктор Стрэ-э-эндж? Ау! Это Человек-паук, — пробираясь сквозь полумрак коридора, позвал герой. — Фьюри попросил меня…

— Ш-ш-ш, — из одной из комнат высунулась девушка. — Он сегодня никого не принимает.

— Но, — начал было Паркер.

— Ни-ко-го, — чётко повторила девушка. Потом она оценивающе осмотрела его и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям. — Ты же Человек-паук. Знаешь, если тебе так нужно с ним поговорить, возьми вот это, тогда завтра сможешь его увидеть.

Питер уставился на протянутую ему бутылку. Это была пузатая глиняная бутыль из-под вина, закупоренная пробкой и, зачем-то, обмотанная изолентой поверх пробки.

— Спасибо, я не пью, — мысленно он добавил — «Когда в костюме».

— На хранение, — возмутилась девушка. — Тебе не нужно это пить! Просто он даже в таком виде умудряется раздражать Доктора.

«Никогда не думал, что у Стрэнджа проблемы с алкоголем», — отметил про себя герой.

— Ладно-ладно, — забрал бутылку Питер. — Мне завтра её принести?

— Не вздумай! — округлила глаза девушка. – Всё, шуруй отсюда, а это, — она ткнула пальчиком в пузатый глиняный бок, — спрячь подальше, но чтобы до него никто не добрался. И не открывай. Откроешь — сам расхлёбывать будешь.

— Да не пью я, — возмутился парень. Девушка посмотрела на него, как на идиота, но, покачав головой, не стала никак это комментировать.

— Всё иди, я тоже уже устала, — она собралась снова скрыться в комнате, но Человек-паук остановил её.

— Так, я зайду завтра? — уточнил он. Собеседница коротко кивнула и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что Фьюри будет не рад заминке. Смастерив из паутины сумку для бутылки, Паркер покинул дом Доктора Стрэнджа и отправился домой. По дороге к одиноко ждущей его квартире он решил связаться с Щ.И.Т.ом. Отзвонившись Нику, парень облегчённо вздохнул — начальство не спешило. Спустившись на землю в паре кварталов от своего дома, он переоделся в переулке за мусорными баками и поспешил продолжить путь. Если он успеет закончить отчет для своего научного руководителя сегодня, то выходные сможет полностью посвятить патрулю или отдыху — в зависимости от того, какова будет обстановка в городе. Поднимаясь по лестнице старенького многоквартирного дома, молодой человек уже строил планы, попутно здороваясь с соседями.

Сбросив куртку в прихожей, Питер прошёл в комнату — единственную в этой квартире. Сгруженная у стола сумка глухо звякнула, напоминая герою о своём содержимом. Паркер поспешил вытащить винную бутыль и поставить её на журнальный столик рядом с раскладным диваном. Не теряя больше времени, Пит запустил ноутбук и погрузился в работу, он отвлёкся всего раз, когда его живот издал недовольный звук, пронзивший тишину погрузившийся в темноту комнаты. Наскоро перекусив, он вернулся к компьютеру, но в итоге решил перетащить его на диван для удобства. Печатал он до глубокой ночи, в какой-то момент слишком увлекшись, расписывая результаты своего проекта. Ему оставалось совсем немного, когда сон сморил его, и парень так и уснул с ноутбуком на животе.

Сон ему привиделся очень странный: сначала всё шло естественно, он, в костюме Человека-паука, рассекал по Нью-Йорку, оставляя за собой след из паутины. Народ радостно приветствовал его, растягивая на улицах плакаты с надписями о том, как все они его ценят и уважают. Джеймсон вещал о заслугах Человека-паука с огромного экрана… Всё было идеально. До тех пор, пока паутина не стала превращаться в верёвки, а город плавно преобразовался в пиратский корабль. Сначала мимо Питера пролетел попугай, голосом Доктора Стрэнджа бранившийся как… Пират? Попугай летел не просто так, он старался оторваться от красной обезьяны, которая уже незнакомым мужским голосом голосила: «Свободу попугаям!». За штурвалом корабля с невозмутимым видом стоял Фьюри. Одноглазый капитан заметил Паркера и нахмурился.

— Хватит бездельничать, юнга. Займись своими обязанностями! — скомандовал Ник и снова устремил свой взор вдаль.

Из трюма покачиваясь, вышел Росомаха, в руке у него была отдалённо знакомая бутылка. С громким чпоком, мутант откупорил вино. Он посмотрел на Питера и улыбнулся, что уже напрягло парня, когда же мужчина, сказав «упс» разжал руку, державшую ту самую бутылку, что дала герою ассистентка доктора, Питер замер в ужасе. И вот ещё мгновение и по палубе разлетятся осколки, Паркер подаётся вперёд, чтобы это предотвратить и…

Питер распахнул глаза. Сделав глубокий вдох и проморгавшись, он смог отогнать от себя остатки странного сна, и тут его привлёк какой-то посторонний звук. Парень посмотрел по сторонам — ничего необычного.

— У-у-у-у! — раздалось сбоку, и Пит подскочил, едва не уронив компьютер с которым заснул. Только паучьи рефлексы спасли его имущество. Юноша начал искать источник звука и упёрся взглядом в журнальный столик. Обмотанная изолентой пробка валялась рядом с бутылкой.

«Кто-то пробрался в мою квартиру, чтобы выпить вино? Что за бред! И почему тогда не сработали мои инстинкты?» — Питер озадачено смотрел на бутылку, будто та могла дать нужные ответы. И она дала, нужные или нет судить было сложно, но бутылка сказала следующие:

— Ау-у-у? Доктор, ты там? Хватит дуться, поговори со мной, тут скучно!

Питер в шоке смотрел на бутыль, она говорила голосом обезьяны из его сна. Или это обезьяна говорила голосом бутылки? Парень одёрнул себя, это было не так важно, куда важнее было разобраться с тем, что происходит. В первую очередь юноша ущипнул себя за руку, убеждаясь в том, что уже не спит. Бутылка тишину расценила по-своему.

— Ой, ну да ладно тебе! Ну, подумаешь, приударил я за твоей девчонкой, у тебя ж их целый гарем! Или это ты из-за бороды? Так я пошутил. Нет, не из-за неё? М-м-м… Может тебе мои анекдоты не понравились? У меня и другие есть! Ну, док, не будь злюкой, выпусти меня отсюда, я исполню три твоих желания? Что? Ну и что, что он сам может их исполнить! В смысле? Знаете что? Заткнитесь, вы мне не помогаете!

Питер молча слушал как бутылка — или же «бутыль», учитывая его голос? — болтает сам с собой и отсутствующим в комнате Стрэнджем. Причём странный предмет говорил так быстро, что вставить что-то Паркер бы не успел, даже если бы захотел.

— Эй! Ты вообще там? Ну и ладно, я сам отсюда выберусь! Сейчас-сейчас, — внутри бутылки раздалась возня и пыхтение. Бутылка стала раскачиваться, но устояла. Из горлышка высунулся палец. Пит отшатнулся, немужественно вскрикнув от такой картины. Палец покрутился, как если бы у него были глаза, и изнутри снова донёсся голос: — Что я слышу? У тебя там приятная компания, док? Ну-ка, я хочу взглянуть.

Бутыль стал раскачиваться активнее и завалился на бок, палец исчез, снова послышалась возня.

— Ничего не вижу, — сообщил бутыль. — Минутку.

Палец снова вылез наружу и начал нащупывать стол, медленно, но верно он стал разворачивать бутыль горлышком к герою. Время от времени палец пропадал, голос снова недовольно замечал, что никого нет, и палец продолжал свою нелёгкую миссию. Наконец горлышко остановилось прямо напротив так и застывшего в изумлении юноши. Палец в очередной раз исчез.

— С каких пор маг перешёл на треники? Верно-верно, вы правы. Значит, привёл себе мальчика? Эй, док, если ты где-то по близости, учти — тебе же лучше, если парню есть хотя бы шестнадцать! Молчишь? Значит, тебя рядом нет, ты бы меня уже попытался заткнуть. Тогда с кем я вообще говорю? Ну, нет ребят, с вами-то я всегда говорю, а тут… Стоп-стоп, это футболка с человеком-пауком? Я определённо одобряю выбор Стрэнджа! Эй, сладенький, а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы немного развлечься, пока дока нет рядом, м? Ты ведь не совсем ребёнок, да? Черт, скажи мне, что док не педофил! Эй, милые штанишки, я с тобой разговариваю!

Только под конец сумбурной речи Питер понял, что бутылка находится на уровне его паха, и если обладатель голоса может его видеть, то… Паркер быстро наклонился, заглядывая в горло бутылки. Оттуда на него пялился светло-карий глаз.

— Ну, привет, красавчик, — даже по глазу было видно, что его носитель улыбается.

— Кто ты, чёрт тебя побери? — заговорил, наконец, молодой герой.

— Не скажу, — прищурился глаз.

— Тогда я прилеплю пробку обратно, — резонно заметил Питер.

— Хэй-хэй, полегче, — будто бы испугался некто из бутылки. — Я её несколько часов вытолкнуть пытался! Давай ты меня отсюда выпустишь, а я отвечу на твои вопросы, что скажешь?

— А вдруг, ты вылезешь и перережешь мне горло или ещё что, — с подозрением посмотрел в бутылку Пит.

— Если ты меня выпустишь, то станешь моим хозяином, а джин не может навредить хозяину.

— Джин? И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты джин? — усмехнулся Паркер.

— А у тебя есть другое объяснение тому, как здоровый мужик помещается в винной бутылке? — скептически уточнил джин.

— Ну, э…

— Вот именно, — подтвердил голос.

Человек-паук задумался, он взял бутылку в руки и повертел из стороны в сторону. Внутри что-то зашумело и упало.

— Эй! — возмутился джин.

— Ладно, предположим, я тебе поверил, — согласился Питер. — Как же мне тебя оттуда достать?

— Тебе мама в детстве сказки не читала? — фыркнул джин.

— Не читала, — буркнул в ответ юноша.

— Ну, уж Дисней-то ты точно смотрел! Мы же всё ещё в Америке?

— Да, да, — вздохнул парень. «Эх, была не была», — подумал он и потёр бутылку, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом.

Бутылка завибрировала, и из неё повалил красный дым. Вскоре из дыма перед молодым человеком возник джин — под два метра ростом, накаченный, одетый в чёрно-красный костюм, чем-то напоминающий собственный костюм Паука, и с двумя катанами за спиной. Питер рефлекторно вскочил на ноги. Даже сквозь маску джина было видно, что тот улыбается.

— Привет! Я Дэдпул! — раскинув руки, представился джин. И со следующими словами полез к парню с объятиями: — А в полный рост ты ещё лучше!

Не ожидавшей такой прыти парень двинул джину в живот, стоило тому попытаться сграбастать героя в свою медвежью хватку. Мужчина охнул, согнувшись, но быстро оправился.

— А ты сильнее, чем кажешься, — отметил джин, после чего склонил немного голову, будто прислушиваясь. — Парни говорят, это делает тебя сексуальнее. Думаю, они правы. Кстати, как тебя зовут? Или мне звать тебя «хозяин»?

На последнем слове Дэдпул как-то так пошевелил бровями, что даже маска не смогла скрыть его намёк.

— Питер, — поспешил представиться герой, — меня зовут Питер.

— Вот и познакомились! — счастливо возвестил джин.

(А где Док?)

[Да кому, какое дело, ты посмотри какая у этого Пити фигурка! Пускай Стрэндж затеряется где-нибудь далеко и надолго! ]

(И всё же…)

— Поддерживаю квадратного, плевать на Стрэнджа, у нас есть Пити-пай! — прервал внутренний голос Дэдпул. Питер же его голосов не слышал, потому его мыслью в тот момент было следующее: «Черт, во что я ввязался? Доктор Стрэндж меня убьёт!»

Сам же Доктор в это момент наслаждался долгожданной тишиной и покоем высоко в горах, повесив на дверь своего дома записку: «Уехал в Тибет. Вернусь не скоро. Человек-паук, прости».


	2. 2. И что прикажете с этим делать?

За окном шумел город, на кухне ритмично отстукивал подтекающий кран, за стеной сосед запустил дрель с утра пораньше, а в квартире Паркера повисла немая сцена — парень стоял напротив осматривавшего его джина, судорожно соображая, что же теперь делать. Упомянутый джин вызывал опасения и своей мощной фигурой, и закреплённым на спине оружием, и непредсказуемым поведением. Впрочем, до опасений юноши Дэдпулу дела не было. Он с интересом подмечал привлекательность парня, его немного хипстерский вид, заметные, благодаря короткому рукаву футболки, мышцы, попутно осматривая и обстановку. Он моментально догадался, что это не дом Стрэнджа, но пока не знал, радоваться ему или нет. Питер нарушил тишину первым, сделав вывод, что что-то предпринять всё же требуется именно ему.

— Я должен позвонить… — начал он, но понял, что телефона Стрэнджа у него нет. — Хотя нет, лучше загляну по пути на работу. Чёрт! Отчёт!

Пит быстро нашёл компьютер и погрузился в свой отчёт, на мгновенье забывая о возникшей из бутылки проблемы. Тут же осознав неадекватность своего поведения, он снова уставился на джина. Тот перекатывался с пятки на носок и, как бы невзначай осматривал квартирку.

— Так куда ты там собрался заглянуть? — поинтересовался Дэдпул и, парень мог поклясться, прищурился под маской.

— Да так, — замялся герой, не желая рассказывать этому неизвестному о своём знакомстве с магом, так как это могло поставить под удар его секретную личность. — Дэдпул, слушай, мне сейчас нужно бежать на стажировку…

— В шесть утра, — скептически добавил Уэйд. Ему не нравилось, что парнишка начинает юлить.

— Ну, это компания Старка, даже стажёры должны придерживаться графика. Особенно стажёры, — постарался увильнуть Паркер. — Да и мне ещё нужно заскочить выпить чашечку кофе, закончить отчёт о проекте. В общем, дел невпроворот. Давай ты пока обратно в свою эту бутылку пойдёшь, а как я вернусь — мы со всем разберёмся?

— Э нет, — покачал головой Дэдпул, скрещивая руки на груди, отчего мышцы на его руках стали выглядеть ещё более устрашающе. — Я обратно не полезу!

— Ладно, — решил не спорить юноша, — оставайся здесь. Посмотри телевизор, книжку какую-нибудь почитай, а я вернусь к обеду.

— Хм, — задумался джин, а потом пожал плечами — любая альтернатива лучше, чем сидеть в бутылке. — Хорошо, уговорил.

— Отлично, ну я тогда пошёл, — Питер подхватил компьютер и направился к выходу.

(Надо ему сказать.) 

[Да что он, маленький что ли?]

(Думаю, он просто немного в шоке. Не каждый день из бутылок выбирается кто-то вроде нас.) 

[Так и что? Ему несказанно повезло! Личный джин на дороге не валяется, хотя как знать, где он раздобыл нашу бутыль.]

«И всё-таки надо сказать, он очаровательно выглядит в своей домашней одежде, прямо как щеночек, запутавшийся в одеяле. Я не хочу, чтобы такая прелесть разгуливала по городу», — сделал вывод мужчина и обратился к Питеру: — Малыш, ты собрался идти прям так?

— А? — не понял герой и сразу возмутился: — Какой я тебе малыш!

— В футболке на пару размеров больше и свободных трениках, ты создаёшь именно такое впечатление, — ухмыльнулся джин. — Не то, чтобы я имел что-то против, но…

— Заткнись, — пробухтел Пит, возвращаясь. Он отыскал свою одежду, заодно нашёл рюкзак с костюмом Человека-паука и собирался уже переодеться, но заметил, что Дэдпул неотрывно за ним наблюдает. — Ты не мог бы не пялиться на меня?

— Неа, не мог бы, — вальяжно разместившись на диване, ответил мужчина. Он всё так же смотрел на парня, в ожидании своеобразного стриптиза.

«Подумаешь, — мысленно сказал себе Паркер. — Мы оба парни, что он там не видел. Вот только не изображал бы он тут неизвестно что, а то того гляди присвистывать начнёт».

Он отвернулся от развалившегося на его диване мужчины и по-быстрому переоделся, натянув джинсы и свежую футболку.

[Ребят, зря мы ему сказали. Вы посмотрите на этот жопец! Да в этих джинсах он всех маньяков-насильников соберёт.]

(Всё ещё шесть утра, все нормальные маньяки спят. Вообще все нормальные в это время спят.) 

[Это объясняет, почему мы бодрствуем!]

— Но мы не насильники, хотя с такими соблазнами… — вслух ответил голосам Дэдпул.

Питер вздрогнул, но постарался себя убедить в том, что ничего не слышал. Развернувшись обратно, парень подхватил рюкзак, компьютер и снова направился к выходу. Стоило ему переступить порог своей квартиры, он услышал последовавшие за ним шаги. Повернувшись, он чуть нос к носу не столкнулся с джином, сразу же отшатнувшись от него на пару шагов.

— Эй, пупсик, — наигранно сладко позвал Дэдпул. Где-то что-то скрипнуло, но Питер не обратил внимания, возмущённый таким обращением. Мужчина же привалился к косяку двери, принимая положение, наиболее выгодно демонстрирующее его фигуру. — На обратном пути прихвати чего-нибудь мексиканского, ты заставил меня изрядно попыхтеть, работая пальцами. После таких упражнений я явно заслуживаю чего-нибудь питательного!

— А ты не можешь просто пожелать и вуаля? — поинтересовался юноша.

— «Вуаля» я могу, только если ты потрёшь мою лампу, — низким голосом ответил джин.

— Извращенцы! — воскликнула пожилая соседка, чья дверь и скрипела пару минут назад. Старушка хлопнула дверью и скрылась из виду.

— Милые у нас соседи, — прокомментировал Дэдпул, который в отличие от Питера всё это время был в курсе её присутствия. — В общем, с тебя хавчик, малыш. Успехов на работе.

И собственная дверь закрылась перед его носом. Паркер покачал головой и пошёл дальше. Первым делом он отправился к Доктору Стрэнджу, предварительно переодевшись в костюм. То, что он обнаружил, добравшись до дома мага, его отнюдь не порадовало. Записка на двери выглядела как слабая отмазка, а отсутствие на ней каких бы то ни было контактных данных и вовсе тянуло на подставу. Расстроившись, но не найдя пока никакого выхода, он сдался и заскочил в кафешку недалеко от места стажировки, где и дописал, наконец, свой отчёт. После этого он попросил Джудит, девушку работавшую с документацией в их лаборатории, распечатать документ и отправился к научному руководителю. Усатый мужчина с ходу принялся придираться, Питер решил, что ему просто судьбой предписано получать в начальство исключительно таких — усатых, вспыльчивых и громких. После разбора полётов они перешли к обычным рутинным делам. Питер отработал и поспешил домой, понимая только тогда, что, вероятно, было не очень разумно оставлять незнакомого не пойми кого одного в своей съемной квартире.

Дэдпул тем временем осматривался уже основательнее — заглянул в холодильник, нашёл там пару яиц и помидор, расстроился, заглянул на полки, там тоже было не густо. Посмотрел, что вообще можно было сказать о вещах в квартире. Мощная зеркалка и качественные фотографии на стенах не вызвали сначала восторга, но найдя в памяти фотоаппарата фотки Человека-паука в разных ракурса, воодушевился. Зум позволял рассмотреть каждый шовчик на костюме героя, стоит ли говорить о том, что именно рассматривал в увеличенном формате джин? Человек-паук был одним из любимых героев Дэдпула, он даже повесил плакат у себя в бутылке, так же там висел и портрет Капитана Америки, но чувства эти герои вызывали разные. Мужчине вообще было не очень понятно, почему он помнит, кто его любимые герои, помнит рецепт канадских блинчиков, помнит за какую хоккейную команду он болеет, помнит все сезоны Звёздного Пути, но совершенно ничего не помнит о себе самом: ни где родился, ни сколько ему лет, ни как его зовут, ни кем он работал до того как попал в бутылку, ни почему из зеркала на него смотрит некто до ужаса похожий на Фреди Крюгера или жертву большого пожара. Методом тыка (нет, не научного, «тык» был сделан вилкой) он так же однажды обнаружил, что обладает отличной регенерацией, о чём не помнил ранее совершенно, а так же, всё с тем же тыком пришло время знакомиться с соседями по голове. Два голоса в его голове тоже помнили всё, кроме того, что касалось жизни самого Дэдпула и того, откуда и когда они взялись в голове джина. Впрочем, от них иногда была польза, потому что некоторые вещи они время от времени вспоминали, как например то, что их зовут «Дэдпул» или, что кошмар, творящийся с их кожей — это рак. В общем, жизнь Дэдпула была сплошной загадкой, и сначала он даже не знал, что живёт в бутылке. Конечно, его удивляло то, что вещи появлялись сами собой, и окон в комнате не было, и на потолке этой круглой комнаты была какая-то подозрительная фиговина из пробки. Впрочем, потом он познакомился с Доктором Стрэнджем, который смог пролить свет на его положение. Доктор рассказал ему, что на бутылке, в которой он заточен, есть заклятие, что Дэдпул благодаря этому заклятию не помнит себя и к тому же является джином. Так же Доктор сказал, что больше он с друзьями в карты не играет и подозрительные артефакты в уплату не берёт, а после пары дней совместного выживания заявил, что ни капли не удивлён, что кто-то додумался запихнуть болтливого джина в бутылку. После нескольких попыток загадать ему желания, которые джин умудрился провалить, Стрэндж был готов собственноручно заколдовать Дэдпула ещё на что-нибудь гаденькое. Джин был возмущён, он честно пытался выполнить пожелания, чтобы, наконец, освободиться от бутылки и вернуть свою память, но невыполненные желания не считались, а выполняться они ни в какую не хотели. Доктор пожелал горячий кофе, Дэдпул щёлкнул пальцами, и горячие зёрна высыпались мужчине на голову. Стрэндж пожелал тишины хотя бы на вечер и с лёгкого щелчка джина оглох до самого утра. Подобные инциденты повторялись не раз, и желание освободить джина таяло вместе с нервами Доктора. Так вот и оказался Дэдпул у Паркера, это джин понимал, а вот что им дальше делать не представлял, да и парнишка ему понравился, так что особо что-то придумывать и не хотелось. А учитывая количество удачных кадров с Человеком-пауком, было легко догадаться, что герой специально позировал для парня, что значило, что они знакомы. После такого вывода джин поставил себе цель — уломать парня познакомить его с Паучком. Удовлетворённый просмотром фотографий и не нашедший интересных книг [Ага, не догадался, что на электронке почитать можно], мужчина снова плюхнулся на диван и запустил телевизор — не плазма, конечно, но посмотреть можно.

Питер, возвращаясь домой, вспомнил, что в холодильнике мышь повесилась, да ещё и просьбу джина припомнил и свернул в ближайшую забегаловку. Наверное, этот Дэдпул был крайне везучим, так как забегаловка действительно оказалась мексиканской. Парень просмотрел меню, не зная, что взять. Интригующие «чимичанги» привлекли его внимание, но он всё-таки остановился на знакомых бурито.

По квартире разносился какой-то страшный звук, сначала юноша подумал, что что-то случилось с сантехникой или проводятся какие-то работы с отоплением, но в итоге источником звука оказался уснувший перед телевизором джин. Мужчина храпел во всю глотку, Паркеру только и оставалось надеяться, что такое соседство у него ненадолго. Парень поколебался, решая будить или не будить. Отставленные в сторону мечи немного успокоили молодого героя, и он решился будить. Стоило ему коснуться плеча Дэдпула, его паучковое чутьё завопило моментально, но отреагировать он никак не успел, так как уже лежал на полу, придавленный чужим весом. Питер затаил дыхание, не зная проснулся джин или нет.  
Дэдпул затаил дыхание, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и как новый симпатичный хозяин оказался под ним.

[Меньше дрыхнуть надо, так, глядишь, и потрахульки проспим.]

(Предлагаю уже что-нибудь сказать, а то наш «хозяин» скопытится от нехватки воздуха или от сердечного приступа.) 

— Эм… Прости? — попытался джин. Взметнувшаяся вопросительно бровь была достаточно красноречивым ответом на это извинение.

(Когда-то нас называли болтуном… Я начинаю думать, что этот титул достался нам не заслуженно.) 

[По крайней мере, мы добавили «прости».]


	3. 3. Вот и пожелал!

«Прости? Он сказал — прости! В следующий раз надо будет просто залепить ему лицо паутиной, посмотрим, как громко у него получится тогда храпеть! Хотя с этой маской результата, наверное, никакого и не будет. Тогда заставлю его спать в бутылке, в конце концов, диван здесь всё равно только один, а других поверхностей пригодных для сна тут нет. Не буду же я при нём гамак плести! — внутренне возмущался юный герой. — Ну, хоть не пытается больше душить. Но мог и встать уже с меня. Чёрт, скажите, что у него что-то лежит в кармане!»

— Ты не соблаговолишь с меня слезть? — поинтересовался всё-таки он.

— М? Да не, мне и так удобно, спасибо.

[А если ещё чуть-чуть сдвинуться вот сюда, будет вообще идеально!]

— Зато мне нет! — отрезал Паркер.

(Эй-эй, народ, чуете? Чем-то вкусным запахло!)

[Извращенец, тебе лишь бы молоденьких парнишек обнюхивать. И что за фетиш на одеколоны?]

(Придурок. Едой пахнет!)

— О, и впрямь! — согласился с голосами Дэдпул, но Питер решил, что это он ему и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Вот и вставай, давай, — поторопил мужчину парень.

Джин тут же вскочил и принялся рыться в пакете с едой. Судя по одобрительным возгласам, он был крайне доволен выбором юноши. По-хозяйски Дэдпул разложил еду по тарелкам, и двинулся вновь к дивану. Питу начинало казаться, будто джин привязан вовсе не к бутылке, а именно к этому невзрачному, но удобному предмету мебели.

— Ну чего ты там замер, слатуля? — от такого обращения глаза у Питера чуть на лоб не вылезли. — Приземляйся, сейчас начнётся марафон Звёздного Пути!

Видимо, всё ещё не отойдя от шока, парень с размаху плюхнулся на диван. Джин услужливо вручил ему тарелку с его порцией и запустил телевизор. По комнате разлилась знакомая вступительная мелодия, и на экране появилась Энтерпрайз. Занятый едой и сериалом, Паркер на время отвлёкся от всего остального. Серия сменяла серию, дело близилось к вечеру. Он совсем уже расслабился, но тут раздался лёгкий хлопок — перегорела лампочка. Комната погрузилось в полумрак, лишь отсвет от телевизора выделял диван из общей темноты помещения. Парень раздражённо вздохнул, собираясь искать запасную лампочку.

(А ведь мы всего лишь хотели выключить свет.)

[Ещё одно напоминание о том, что наше вуду-шмуду ничем хорошим не заканчивается.]

— Завтра вкрутим, — остановил молодого человека джин, не отрываясь от экрана.

Герой взвесил все за и против и в итоге остался сидеть на диване. Дэдпул начал зевать.

«Не говорите мне, что он сейчас…» — додумать он не успел, ему на плечи легла чужая рука.

— Или ты сейчас уберёшь свою руку, или тебе очень не понравится то, как её уберу я, — спокойно сказал он.

— Ой, ну не будь занудой! Подумаешь, два друга…

— С каких это пор я тебе друг? — перебил Паркер.

— Ладно, два парня. Подумаешь, два парня обжимаются на диване уютным вечерком, ну чего такого? — в ответ его окинули таким взглядом, что руку он поспешил убрать. Регенерация регенерацией, а отращивать конечности и терять их — больно, между прочим.

Посмотрели ещё немного в тишине, после чего Дэдпул опять оживился.

— А пивка ты не купил? Нет? А зря, — заключил он.

— Ты ж джин, возьми, да наколдуй, — пожал плечами парень. Подумав, добавил: — Я б тоже не отказался от баночки.

— Э не, не колдую! Только желания исполняю, — попытался увильнуть джин.

— Ну, тогда считай, что это моё желание, — решил проверить способности мужчины герой.

— А может не стоит всё-таки? Время уже позднее для таких напитков…

— Как раз самое время, — с подозрением посмотрел на джина брюнет. Дэдпул вздохнул.

— Эх, тогда озвучь ещё раз своё желание.

— Желаю пива, — попробовал Питер. Джин ещё раз горестно вздохнул.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — он щёлкнул пальцами, и на них сверху вылился поток ароматного алкогольного напитка.

— Твою..! — подпрыгнул Пит. — Какого чёрта?

Мужчина расстроенно опустил голову. С его маски, будто слёзы, стекали капли пива.

— А так вот всегда выходит, — печально возвестил он. — Поэтому, наверное, я всё ещё и не освободился от этой треклятой бутылки.

Питер встряхнул головой, отчего брызги разлетелись в разные стороны. Он недовольно поморщился и, не говоря ни слова, ушёл в ванную. Оттуда он вернулся с ведром, шваброй и тряпкой. Всучив всё это горе-джину, он отправился принять душ и смыть с себя «питательную» жидкость. Когда он вышел обратно, мужчина честно надраивал пол, чего парень от него не особо ожидал. «Что ж, возможно, всё не так безнадёжно», — сделал оптимистичный вывод герой. Когда джин закончил, Пит спросил:

— Почему ты не высушишь себя? — он имел в виду магически, мужчина понял.

— Ты видел, как получилось с пивом? — юноша кивнул. — Не хочу даже представлять, что получится, если я попробую себя высушить. В бутылке всё работает нормально, а тут — сплошной кошмар!

— Иди тогда, хоть в душ сходи, а то от тебя алкоголем теперь несёт, как от алкаша со стажем, — парень сморщил нос. Дэдпул хохотнул и чмокнул его в этот самый наморщенный нос сквозь маску, после чего, напевая, ушёл в ванную комнату. Питер продолжал поражаться наглости этого типа.

Вскоре джин вернулся, его маска теперь была насквозь мокрая и прилипала к лицу. Пит прекрасно помнил, как неприятно попадать под дождём в маске Человека-паука, потому весьма сочувствовал мужчине. Тот тоже, было видно, доволен таким поворотом не был.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы снять маску, — предложил парень.

— Это желание? — пошутил джин, однако в его голосе было слышно напряжение.

— Нет, скорее совет.

— Тогда я воздержусь, — коротко ответил Дэдпул.

Питер широко зевнул, вызывая этим нерациональное умиление джина, тот даже руки к груди прижал. Молодой человек недовольно фыркнул, оценивая место для ночлега — диванные подушки успели пропитаться пивом. Ещё и Дэдпул, похоже, не собирался всасываться обратно в бутылку.

— Время баиньки, малыш? — чуть ли не просюсюкал мужчина.

— Боже, и откуда ты такой языкастый, — закатил глаза парень.

— Оттуда, — джин честно ткнул пузатую бутылку в бок. — А если хочешь подробнее узнать о моей языкастости…

В лицо ему прилетела большая диванная подушка, вторая врезалась в живот, третья снова целилась в голову, но джин успел увернуться. Питер разобрал диван и, не раздеваясь, улёгся спать, кинув Дэдпулу до кучи к подушкам плед. Последнее, что слышал юноша, прежде чем уснуть, это бормотание джина, который будто бы с кем-то опять разговаривал. Кажется, в его речи проскользнули слова «попец», «щеночки» и «надолго».

Пи-пип, пи-пип, пи-пип.

Пит по привычке, не глядя, ткнул на кнопку коммуникатора. Сразу послышался голос Фьюри:

— Человек-паук, где тебя носит? Я ждал твоего отчёта о разговоре со Стрэнджем ещё вчера!

— М-м, — согласно промычал герой, так и не проснувшись, зато последовавший визг разбудил его моментально.

— Человек-паук?! — если бы у школьниц-фанаток были мужские голоса, то звучали бы они именно так. Но никаких фанаток в квартире Паркера не было, зато о нахождении там джина парень моментально вспомнил.

— Кто это? — донёсся настороженный вопрос Фьюри, видимо и тот слышал визг джина.

«Влип», — подумал Питер, падая лицом в подушку и издавая протяжный, мученический стон.  
[Влип, очкарик!]

(Шуш! В этом фике он не носит очки!)

[Не важно!]


	4. 4. Капризная магия

— О Боже мой! Я должен был догадаться! Эта шикарная задница не зря казалась мне знакомой. Да и не могла же бутыль достаться кому попало! — яростно жестикулируя и приплясывая на месте, радовался Дэдпул.

(О, с нашим везением и отношением к нам Стрэнджа, как раз-таки могла.)

[Но странно, что в этот раз нам повезло… Не теряй зря времени! Скоро случится какое-нибудь дерьмо. Нужно успеть насладиться моментом. Жамкни его за жопец, а?]

(Точно! А эту пару перчаток мы вставим в рамочку с подписью «попко-жамкательные перчатки ЧП».)

[Почему Че Пэ? Это конечно чрезвычайное происшествие, но можно внести немного конкретики!]

(ЧП — это Человек-паук, дубина. А когда-нибудь там же будут перчатки КА!)

[Лучше б там появились труселя ЧП, КА или «ну уж кто-нибудь», я не помню вообще, когда мы последний раз… Подожди, чёрт бы побрал этот провал в памяти, мы же не девственник, правда?]

(Да, тесеракт тебе в жопу! Сплюнь. Хотя нет, не плюй, мы в одной голове живём. Пойди, об дерево постучи.)

[Как-то это по-русски, тебе не кажется? И где я дерево тут найду?]

(Я воздержусь от комментариев по обоим вопросам.)

— Что ты делаешь?! — едва успел отпрыгнуть от загребущих ручонок джина Питер.

— Попытка — не пытка! — возвестил мужчина, пряча руки за спину. — Так значит, Паучок?

— Э-э-э, ты не так всё понял, — парень не знал как, но он видел широченную улыбку Дэдпула даже за его маской, и это нервировало юношу изрядно. — Это просто… Ник.

— Ага, Фьюри! — согласился джин.

— Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду. Человек-паук — это просто ник в ролевой игре по супер героям. Ну, знаешь…

— Конечно, — не дал ему закончить ему мужчина. — Ты не Человек-паук, а это одноглазая голограмма, проецируемая из супер-пупер навороченного коммуникатора с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а, не сам директор Фьюри. Ну, а упомянутый Стрэндж так и вовсе простой незнакомец.

— Ну…

— Кто этот клоун? — начинал звереть Ник, которого Пит не догадался сразу же отключить.

Парень тяжело вздохнул и в вкратце пересказал всё, что случилось с того момента, как он первый раз попытался поговорить с Доктором Стрэнджем. Герой даже продемонстрировал директору записку, оставленную добрым магом, смотавшим в Тибет. Фьюри долго смотрел на него, не говоря ни слово, а потом выдал:

— Джин?

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил юноша.

— Это нелепо даже для Щ.И.Т.а, — нахмурился начальник.

— Не верите? — высунулся из-за плеча Питера Дэдпул. — Так я сейчас докажу!

Мужчина щёлкнул пальцами. Паркер не сразу понял, что он сделал, парень стал оглядывать квартиру на предмет разрушений, но ничего не заметил. Однако разразившийся ругательствами директор пролил свет на загадку того, что же произошло. Когда Пит снова посмотрел на голограмму, Фьюри там не было, вместо него обнаружился матерящийся и очень курчавый Кузен Оно. Впрочем, в отличие от милого волосатика из Семейки Аддамс, данный экземпляр был больше похож на большой черноволосый шар по два метра ростом.

[Ага, скорее в диаметре!]

— Дэдпул! Что ты натворил?! — возмутился Питер, хотя его менее ответственной части хотелось заржать в голос.

— Да ничего такого! Ему очень даже идёт, — заверил парня джин, не стесняющийся при этом похихикивать. — Я лишь пожелал, чтобы у него росли волосы!

— И так вот ты себе это представлял, да? — рассерженно уточнил парень, указывая рукой на директора, умудрившегося вытащить наружу руки и теперь пытающегося найти своё лицо.

— Ну, я представлял типичное афро, но я уже говорил — мои способности не работают тут как нужно! — возразил мужчина.

— Верни всё, как было!

— Не надо! — донеслось из коммуникатора. — Если он сотворил ЭТО, пожелав «афро», то я не хочу знать, что получится, если он попробует это убрать. Мне ещё понадобится моя голова, Паркер. А если тебе дорога твоя, то ты найдёшь Стрэнджа как можно быстрее и сделаешь две вещи: избавишься от этой джиноподобной катастрофы и приведёшь ко мне мага, предыдущее дело всё ещё требует его внимания.

Директор, найдя, наконец, все свои конечности, отключил связь. Питер опечаленно посмотрел на коммуникатор и попытался представить, где находится Тибет. Воображаемый маршрут парню не понравился. Как и не порадовало отсутствие загранпаспорта и визы, которая по логике должна быть необходима для такого путешествия.

— Спорим, он просто не захотел снова расставаться с волосами? — хмыкнул Дэдпул. — А что за предыдущее дело? Зачем вам Стрэндж?

Питер не стал отвечать, а просто открыл ноутбук и нашёл нужное видео. Джин сначала непонимающе молчал, но вскоре снова ухахатывался в голос. На видео был памятник Линкольну, тот самый, что из Вашингтона. Памятник горестно вздыхал, окидывал своё окружение взглядом и время от времени высказывал вслух свои размышления. При чём высказывал кому-нибудь из суетящихся вокруг агентов. «Знаете, — говорил мраморный президент, поймав одного агента и усадив на свои каменные колени, будто исхудавший и выбеленный Санта Клаус. — Когда я отращивал бороду, я говорил себе — Эйб, старина, ты в любой момент сможешь её сбрить или сменить на бакенбарды! А что выходит? Если мне придёт в голову навестить цирюльника, он должен будет быть скульптором? А если мне не понравится новый стиль?» На протяжении всей речи агент старательно пытался вырваться из хватки Линкольна, но тот будто бы и не замечал трепыханий человека. После размышления о бороде президент решил размять ноги. Когда он вставал, съемка прекратилась, так как Человек-паук рванулся ловить летящего с колен президента агента.

— Хах, и почему я не видел этого в интернете? — еле успокоившись, задался вопросом Дэдпул. — Это должно было стать бомбой на Ютьюбе!

— Мы закрыли монумент, так что никто из гражданских этого не видел.

— Да? А как тогда об этом узнал Щ.И.Т.?

— Ну… — Питер побледнел. — Но мне сказали, что никто не знает!

— Либо у них есть та классная штуковина из «Людей в чёрном», либо они нашли способ заставить туристов замолчать, — рассудил джин.

[О! О! Я знаю пару десятков неплохих способов! Можно просто отрезать всем свидетелям языки!]

(Ага, и руки, чтобы не смогли написать о том, что видели!)

— Не, ребят, вы радикально мыслите. Их наверняка просто напугали до полусмерти или шантажируют! — ответил голосам мужчина.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — герой уже не мог претворяться, что не замечает этой странности.

— А? О… — замялся джин.

(Ну, молодец, теперь он побоится держать сумасшедшего джина вне бутылки, и мы до конца дней своих просидим в этой темнице!)

[Зато там магия правильно работает…]

(Что является слабым утешением.)

— Я бы всё же хотел услышать ответ, — настаивал юноша.

— Это — голоса в мой голове, — признался нехотя мужчина.

— И они советуют тебе совершать… всякие нехорошие поступки? — с опаской уже уточнил парень. Только психа ему и не хватало! Конечно, сразу было видно, что джин неадекватный, никто ведь в здравом уме не будет расхаживать в красном костюме с маской везде и всегда. Ну, да, только вот не Питеру было возникать по поводу масок. Однако поведение в целом должно было натолкнуть молодого человека на вывод о невменяемости Дэдпула. Но мужчина казался забавным, хоть и странным и, Пит в этом никогда не признается, вносил приятное разнообразие в его наполненную проблемами и злодеями жизнь.

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал джин. — Сейчас они просто предполагали, что могло случиться с туристами!

— Чёрт, — действительно сумасшедший. — Слушай, мне сейчас нужно сбегать к одному… э-э-э… знакомому, решить вопрос с Тибетом. Ты тут посиди.

И не дав джину ничего ответить, парень вместе со своим костюмом сбежал в ванную. Дэдпул сначала подумал, что мальчишка от него решил спрятаться, но, когда из ванной комнаты вышел Человек-паук, он забыл, о чём думал. Опомнился джин уже, когда герой выпрыгивал из окна.

(Сбежал.)

Возразить было нечего. Радовало мужчину только одно — перед уходом парень не заставил его возвращаться в бутыль. Будущее представлялось, тем не менее, весьма мрачным, но вскоре джин пришёл к выводу, что юный герой не мог покинуть собственный дом навсегда, а значит рано или поздно вернётся. Дабы показать себя и с хорошей стороны мужчина решил сделать что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы расположить к себе Питера и убедить в своих добрых намерениях. Что сделать он придумал, когда включил телевизор. В новостях рассказывали про сиротский приют, который принимает любые пожертвования — еда приоритетна.

«Бинго! Устрою детям дождь из конфет! Дети любят конфеты, а Паучок сразу поймёт, что это моя работа», — решил джин.

(Это плохая идея.)

[Очень плохая! Наша магия ведёт себя как капризная стерва!]

— Бросьте, самое плохое, что может случиться, так это конфеты будут без фантиков, или их будет слишком много. Это никому не навредит, — не согласился с голосами Дэдпул и щёлкнул пальцами. Вообще-то щёлкать было не обязательно, достаточно было пожелать, но джину нравилось иметь хоть какой-то демонстративный жест.

Через полчаса в квартирку влетел Человек паук. Во всяком случае, скорее всего это был Человек-паук. Больше прибывший был похож на плод любви Железного Человека и Человека-паука.

— Твою ж мать! — свалившись от неожиданности с дивана, заключил мужчина.

— Дэдпул! — проорал костюм, из которого вскоре появился Человек-паук. — Это ты натворил?

— Судя по тону — да, но ты всё же уточни, что я натворил?

— Гигантский, мать его, M&Mʼs, размеров с чёртов грузовик, снёс пол крыла детского приюта! Твоё счастья, что в том крыле никого не было!

— Упс…

— Нет-нет-нет! Никаких «Упс»! С этого момента ты должен мне пообещать, что будешь магичить только в том случае, если я дам на то разрешение. Ясно?

— Да, сэр! — Джин изобразил, будто отдаёт честь.

— Хватит кривляться и полезай в бутылку, — скомандовал Человек-паук.

— Что?! Да ладно тебе, никто ведь не пострадал! — как обиженный подросток заканючил Дэдпул.

— Это тут причём?

— А за что ещё ты меня наказываешь? Я же извинился за пиво! А Фьюри вообще мне спасибо сказать должен, — проворчал мужчина.

— Я тебя не наказываю. Но мы должны как-то добраться на другой конец страны, и я не собираюсь нести тебя на руках. Так что полазь в бутыль, пока я действительно не придумал тебе наказание за разрушенный приют! В бутылку, считай — это моё желание, — терпение Паркера таяло как эскимо в жаркий летний день.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, мой господин, — наигранно глубоким голосом проговорил джин, после чего усосался в ненавистную бутылку.

[Ну, по крайней мере, судя по тому, как трясутся наши хоромы, нас действительно взяли с собой.]

(А-а-а! Выпустите меня отсюда! У меня клаустрофобия!)

[Какая, к чертям, клаустрофобия, мы здесь можем хоть бассейн, хоть зимний сад наколдовать!]

(А-а-а! Что?! Я тебя не слышу, у меня паническая атака! И не можем мы бассейн наколдовать, с такой тряской нас затопит. А-а-а! Помогите, мне нечем дышать!)

[О. Мой. Бог.]

У джина начинала болеть голова.


	5. 5. Новые знакомства

Стоило Дэдпулу оказаться вновь на воле, он согнулся вдвое и с громким и не самым приятным звуком распрощался со своим завтраком. Когда его отпустило, он выпрямился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и недовольно посмотрел на Питера, который уже успел переодеться в гражданскую одежду.

— Ты ужасно водишь этот свой железный костюмчик, — честно оповестил джин героя. — Меня в этой бутылке так колбасило, что я даже не представляю, что за фигуры полёта ты пытался изобразить.

— Ой, — только и выдал Человек-паук.

— Хм? — удивился мужчина.

— Ты только не злись, я не специально, — начал Пит.

— Не специально хреново водишь? Верю.

— Да нет, с костюмом я уже нормально управляюсь, — парень отвёл взгляд. — Я просто проверял.

— Что проверял? — не догнал джин.

— Ну, я покрутил бутылку, чтоб проверить, можешь ли ты оттуда случайно вызваться.

[Браво!]

(Вы нашли друг друга. Его идеи так же неожиданны и почти так же ненормальны, как твои!)

— Идея, конечно, хорошая, но в следующий раз, прежде чем что-то проверять, спроси меня, может, я уже знаю ответ, — проворчал Дэдпул.

— А ты знал?

— Нет, но я бы сказал, что знаю, и мне не пришлось бы головой знакомиться со всеми поверхностями внутри моей бутылки!

— То есть, мне действительно лучше сначала проверять, а потом уже спрашивать, — подытожил Паркер. Джин взвыл, проклиная свою честность. Парень тем временем перевёл тему: — В общем, сейчас ситуация такова: Тони организовал для нас самолёт, всё секретно. Теперь я его должник, и надеюсь оно того стоило, потому что, если Стрэндж меня продинамит, всё это теряет смысл.

Неподалёку и впрямь маячил небольшой самолёт. Взлётная полоса по краям начала зарастать, а подозрительного вида здание, у которого была лишь половина крыши, с трудом дотягивало да звания пункта управления. Дэдпул хмыкнул, оценивая, насколько всё секретно. На борту их встретил молчаливый пилот и чуть более разговорчивый компьютер, который оповестил прибывших о цели их назначения, метеоусловиях и приблизительном времени пути, после чего рассказал всё то же, что положено рассказывать стюардессам, и надолго замолчал. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Первые полчаса прошли нормально, вторые чуть хуже, дальше шло по нарастающей. По прошествии двух часов джин облазил салон вдоль и поперёк, не нашёл ничего интереснее бара и телевизора, которые чем-то ему не угодили. Мужчина расстроенно плюхнулся на сиденье напротив молодого героя и молча на него уставился. Питер поёрзал, чувствуя себя некомфортно под таким пристальным вниманием, а когда молчание затянулось, что было крайне подозрительно, учитывая болтливость мужчины, парень предположил, что Дэдпул попросту заснул. Юноша даже расслабился, успокоенный таким выводом, но стоило ему поудобнее вытянуться на своём месте, как джин многозначительно «угукнул» самому себе и сменил позу, после чего снова застыл, не проронив ни слова. Вот это уже начинало нервировать.

— Дэдпул? — позвал джина парень, но тот никак не отреагировал. — Эй, Дэдпул, ты… чего вдруг замолк?

— Ну не могу же я разговаривать со своими голосами вслух при Питере, ему это не понравилось в прошлый раз, да он и так думает, что я псих, — как-то отрешённо ответил всё-таки джин. Потом он будто очнулся, глаза его маски в шоке расширились: — В смысле, я хотел сказать, что просто задумался!

[Ага, продолжай в том же духе, вдруг он решит, что ты просто идиот, а не конченый сумасшедший!]

— Да, задумался… о… о… динозаврах! — еле нашёлся мужчина.

— О динозаврах? — скептически повторил Паркер, которого уже волновали эти «голоса» с которыми разговаривает джин — такие вещи не доводят ни до чего хорошего и у простых людей, а чего прикажете ожидать от джина?

— Именно! О динозаврах, — подтвердил Дэдпул. — Одна такая тварь как-то раз слопала меня живьём, еле выбрался!

— Через жопу? — совсем не убеждённо пошутил юноша.

— Почему же? Через брюхо!

— И как же ты это сделал, Мюнхаузен? — усмехнулся Питер.

— Э… я не помню, — признался джин, почёсывая через маску затылок.

— Ясно всё с тобой, а что эти голоса? — попытался вернуться к теме парень.

— Они говорят, что это было до того, как я стал джином, но тоже без всяких подробностей. Моя память такая штука, бывает, что-то всплывёт, но, как в мире и устроено, — если что-то всплыло, то, скорее всего, это что-то нехорошее.

— Так значит, опять голоса, — резюмировал с тяжёлым вздохом герой. Если бы Дэдпул сказал, что у него голос в голове, один голос — это не так плохо звучало бы, как неопределённое «голоса», совершенно не понятно до какой степени стоит напрягаться.

— Они всегда со мной, ничего не могу поделать, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Но иногда от них бывает и польза. Порой они помнят что-то, чего не помню я. Вот как сейчас, они помнят, что динозавр был до того, как я загремел в бутылку. Впрочем, это нам ничем не помогает.

— Так ты, вроде как, жил во времена динозавров? — усомнился Пит.

— Не знаю…

(Нет.)

[Точно нет, я помню, что мы были в космосе. Это не могло быть во времена динозавров.]

(Разве что, динозавры были более продвинутыми, чем известно современности.)

— Мы были в космосе? — удивился Дэдпул.

— Ты был в космосе? — Питер удивился не меньше.

(Я такого не помню.)

[Зато я помню!]

— Не помню, — покачал головой джин.

— Как так то?

— Да я даже имени своего не помню, какой тут космос! — вспылил мужчина. — Всё, закрыли тему. Забыли про космос, динозавров и прочие выверты моего сознания. Я думал о том, сможем ли мы вместе попасть в мою бутылку.

— Это ещё зачем? — насторожился герой. Ему совсем не улыбалось сидеть в бутылке, хоть и не маленькой, с джином, а то и самому в джина превратиться.

— Здесь скучно, а лететь долго. У меня есть нетфликс, бильярд, да и вообще что пожелаешь, там магия работает по полной программе и никаких тебе подстав! — разъяснил джин.

— А выбраться мы оттуда сможем? — всё ещё с сомнением уточнил Паркер, впрочем, ему тоже было скучно, так что идея становилась заманчивее.

— Конечно, стоит только тебе пожелать и мы на свободе!

— Тогда почему ты не можешь оттуда сам вылезти?

— Я-то джин, мне так не положено, — немного расстроенно признал Дэдпул.

— Ладно, предположим, а я точно сам не стану джином? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Пит.

(Эх, малыш, если бы так было можно, мы бы давно затащили к себе кого-нибудь…)

[А не проводили бы всё свободное время в обществе себя-наружного, себя-меня, себя-тебя и правой руки! О, смотрите-ка, да у нас тут почти групповуха, а человек один. Хм, а если мы подключим к делу левую руку, это будет считаться оргией?]

(Всегда знал, что мы талантливы, но чем больше мы открываем талантов, тем печальнее я вижу нашу жизнь.)

— Нет, это точно не оргия, уж в порно-то я разбираюсь.

— Что?! — резкая смена темы не то что бы напрягла, она заставила мозг юного гения прибуксовать, затормозить, снова запуститься и ввести в совершенно ошарашенное состояние.

— Я это вслух сказал? — скорее констатировал джин. — Это не тебе, это парням в моей голове. Впрочем, на твой вопрос тоже — нет.

«Пометка на будущее, все голоса в его голове мужские — это хорошо, обойдёмся без женских заморочек, мне и так проблем хватает», — мысленно отметил Человек-паук.

— Хорошо, веди. Только одно условие — не озвучивай пошлости, творящиеся в твоей голове. Я уверен, что не хочу о них знать, — поставил условие брюнет.

— Оки-доки, Паучок! Но если захочешь что-нибудь услышать — только скажи, уверяю, ты не пожалеешь, — подмигнул мужчина. Как у него это получалось с маской-то на лице? Питер относил это к магическим штучкам.

— Я уверен в обратном.

Тем не менее, Пит достал бутыль и водрузил её на столик. Дэдпул галантно подал герою руку, на которую парень уставился сначала с сомнением, но потом всё-таки принял. Стоило ему взяться за руку джина, как он почувствовал головокружение. Зрение начало подводить, картинка перед глазами расплылась даже хуже, чем когда-то, когда он ещё действительно нуждался в очках. Однако вскоре всё вернулось в своё изначально состояние. Кроме обстановки. Паркер сразу же отпустил Дэдпула и заозирался. Они оказались в огромной круглой комнате, больше похожей на зал или, может, арену, только что без трибун. По центру стоял огромный бассейн с шариками, такие бывают в детских комнатах, чуть правее были тренажёры, очень много тренажёров, их хватило бы на небольшой тренажёрный зал. Возле стены с одной стороны стояла большая кровать в форме сердца, на ней было столько розовых подушечек, что кровать в этой куче с трудом угадывалась, на противоположной стороне стояла кровать поскромнее: простая, двуспальная, но с шёлковыми простынями. Над этой второй кроватью висело несколько здоровенных плакатов: Капитан Америка — самый большой плакат, Росомаха — размерами уже поменьше, но зато с обнажённым торсом, Человек-паук — несколько штук, один снимок был явно сделан самим Питером, а вот второй, на котором в основном был виден его… тыл, был парню не знаком. Вообще на стенах помещения виднелись ещё плакаты, но юноша не пошёл их рассматривать.

— Так я попал в логово фаната? — улыбнулся он шутливо.

— О, ты не можешь винить меня! Только взгляни на эти кадры — разве я мог их не повесить, — Дэдпул замахал руками, указывая на разные плакаты. Потом он вспомнил: — Что же это я, как же моё канадское гостеприимство!

(Канадское?)

[Канадское?!]

— Здесь очень странное эхо, — отметил Питер и тоже задал вопрос: — Ты канадец?

— Не знаю, но, наверное, раз я так сказал…

[Ага, а по ночам ты стонешь: «О да, капитан» или «Ещё, Спайди!» Что-то я не замечал, чтоб это как-то влияло на нашу реальность.]

(На нашу очень одинокую и печальную реальность, отмечу я.)

[Да ты сегодня оптимистичен, как робот Марвин…]

(Если в нашей жизни появится что-то хорошее, я обещаю стать оптимистичнее.)

— Это ещё что такое? — Пит не мог понять, откуда доносятся голоса, казалось, они идут отовсюду и сразу.

— Что «что такое»? — переспросил джин.

— Мужчины, которые обсуждают, что ты там стонешь по ночам! — конкретизировал брюнет.

— Оу, — только и смог выдать Дэдпул. — Плохи мои дела.

[Хэй, ты слышал это? Малыш здесь может нас слышать! Достаточный повод для оптимизма?]

(Более чем! Привет, Паучок! Рады тебя видеть, хотя мы уже пару дней тебя видим, но будет справедливо и нам представится. Я… э-э-э… Вот блин, к такому диалогу меня жизнь не готовила!)

[Он — круглобокий!]

(Да иди ты, квадратоголовый!)

— В общем, это голоса, о которых я упоминал, — объяснил мужчина, пытаясь придумать, как бы теперь выкрутиться.

— Вот и познакомились… — молодой герой почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он усомнится в своей адекватности.

Кто-то гавкнул. Питер повернулся на звук. Заваленная подушками кровать снова гавкнула.

— А это Дэддог, — улыбнулся кровати джин. — Иди сюда, мой хороший, познакомься с Питти!

Паркер был готов к тому, что сейчас к нему повизгивая и помахивая кончиком одеяла, ломанётся кровать, но, к счастью, из-под вороха розовых подушечек выскочил чёрно-красный пёс. Собака подбежала сначала к Дэдпулу, запрыгнув к нему на руки и обслюнявив всю маску, и только после этого подошла обнюхать юношу. Обойдя Питера вокруг, пёс одобрительно тявкнул и начал облизывать парню руки.

— Ты ему понравился, — радостно заявил джин, присаживаясь на корточки и наглаживая своего питомца.

(Не удивительно, бедное животное кроме тебя вообще никого не видит!)

— Хочешь, он трюк покажет? — проигнорировав голос, предложил мужчина. — Он отлично выполняет одну команду, смотри. Дэддог!

Пёс внимательно посмотрел на хозяина. Тот достал откуда-то пистолет.

— Умри! — скомандовал джин, стреляя в пса. Тот дёрнулся и повалился замертво. — Круто, да, Питти?

Джин повернулся к Паучку, но тот смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами и бледный как полотно.

— Эй, спокойно! — понял парня мужчина. — С ним всё в порядке, вот, смотри! Дэддог, оживи!

Пёс открыл глаза, весело гавкнул и вскочил на ноги.

(Идиот!)

[Конченный.]

Тут Питер не мог не согласиться с голосами.

— Ой, да ладно вам! Пистолет даже не заряжен, вот смотрите, — он выстрелил себе в ногу, из неё пошла кровь. — А! Твою ж мать!

(Кретин. Нам повезло, что пёс у нас такой же неубиваемый, иначе Спайди нам больше не видать.)

— Эм… — Питер немного отошёл от потрясения. — Тебе нужна помощь? Аптечка? Скорая? Хотя, какая скорая, мы же в небе.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил парня джин. — У меня отличная регенерация!

Он указал на свою ногу, которая как раз выплёвывала из себя пулю.

[И пёс у нас такой же, сами сделали! Только он не такой тупой.]

— Эй!

— У тебя тут найдётся выпить? — задал единственный возможный в данной ситуации вопрос Питер.

— Конечно! — Дэдпул щёлкнул пальцами и перед Питом появился целый бар. Парень взял первую попавшуюся бутылку и откупорил, не глядя, прикладываясь к горлышку.

(Поздравляю, мы довели нашего кумира.)

[И это мы ещё не старались!]

(Как я и говорил, чем больше мы обнаруживаем у себя талантов…)

Уэйд мысленно согласился с голосами и тоже выбрал себе бутылочку. Повисла тишина.


	6. 6. Тибет

(Уэйд мысленно согласился с голосами… Уэйд мысленно согласился… Уэйд мысленно…)

[Круглый, ты чего бубнишь?]

— Почему он зовёт второго круглым? И кто такой Уэйд? — шёпотом спросил молодой герой, с запозданием понимая, что в этом не было необходимости — если голоса часть Дэдпула, то, как ни шепчи, а они услышат. Мужчина пожал в ответ плечами, но голоса могли ответить за себя сами.

[Потому что у него скобки круглые]

— Что у него? И как? Вы же бестелесные голоса, — озадачился юноша.

[Ну, в этой вселенной голоса, в другой набор букв… Всё так условно…]

— Философ, твою налево, — буркнул джин, опустошая бутылку с чем-то янтарного цвета.

(Уэйд!!!)

[Да что ж ты орёшь как потерпевший!]

— И кто такой Уэйд? — безнадёжно уточнил Питер, разглядывая свою, еще даже не ополовиненную бутылку.

— Хороший вопрос, Спайди, — кивнул Дэдпул. — Мне кажется, это что-то знакомое…

(Конечно, знакомое. Идиота ты кусок! Это наше имя!)

[Ты уверен? Как-то странно звучит: Ууу-эээйд]

— А мне нравится, — задумчиво отметил Пит.

— Правда? — обрадовался джин. — Тогда это точно наше имя!

[Но…]

— Заткнись! — гаркнул мужчина, вмиг меняя настроение.

Навороченные техникой часы на запястье Паучка пикнули, оповещая всех, что прошёл очередной час.

— Кажется, нам пора отсюда вылезать, скоро приземляемся, — оповестил джина герой.

Дэдпул задумчиво уставился в потолок. Паркер вежливо подождал минуту, две, три и не выдержал:

— Ты не знаешь, как выйти?!

— Ну… Можешь загадать желание? — предложил Уэйд.

— И это нас не убьет? А то с желаниями ты как-то не очень пока справлялся… — засомневался парень.

— Да не дрейфь! Внутри бутылки всё работает отлично, — и в подтверждение своих слов он наколдовал розового пони, претендующего на роль единорога, со своим странным наростом на лбу. Животинка флегматично посмотрела на джина, на его гостя и… мелодично выпустила газы радугой. Пахнуло цветами, но Пит всё равно поморщился. Потом Дэдпул щёлкнул пальцами и поняшка исчезла. — Ну как?

— Мило, но мерзко, — признал Питер.

— Давай, загадывай желание! — поторопил его джин.

— А сам ты не можешь?

— Если бы мог, сидел бы я тут всё то время у Стрэнджа? — фыркнул мужчина.

— Резонно, — признал его правоту герой. — Хорошо, тогда желаю…

([Не-е-е-ет!])

(Не уходи!)

[Останься! Мы ещё столько тебе не рассказали!]

— Желай скорее! — испугался по-настоящему Дэдпул.

— Желаю... для начала протрезветь, а затем выйти из бутылки, — Питер чувствовал себя идиотом, но это сработало — он оказался вновь в салоне самолёта и абсолютно трезвым.

— Эй! Меня забыл, — донёсся глухой голос из бутылки.

Юноша вздохнул, покрутил бутылку, из её недр донеслось в три голоса: «а-а-а!». Он потёр выпуклый бок и рядом, со всеми спецэффектами, вырос джин. Они вылезли очень вовремя, бортовой компьютер как раз настоятельно рекомендовал пассажирам пристегнуться, в противном случае: «Мистер Старк не будет соскребать вас с потолка, в случае если случится что-то непредвиденное». Питеру сразу захотелось спросить о компетенции пилота и надежности ремней безопасности. То, что захотелось спросить Дэдпулу, тот сразу и озвучил:

— А с пола?

— Если самолёт перевернуть, пол становится потолком, а следовательно попадает под правило «Мистер Старк не будет соскребать вас с потолка», — невозмутимо отозвался компьютер. Питу показалось, что тот над ними издевается.

От аэропорта до предположительного местоположения Доктора Стрэнджа предполагалось передвигаться на такси. Предположительными место было потому, что в записке маг не удосужился оставить точных координат, а, скорее всего, благоразумно утаил эту информацию, чтобы никому не пришло в голову его искать. К счастью, по информации полученной от Щ.И.Т.а, в Тибете было только два храма в которые мог отправиться Стрэндж. «Ага, это если он в храм отправлялся! А может он на экскурсию захотел? Или любовницу тут оставил, или вообще смотался куда-нибудь на Мальдивы, а про Тибет для отмазки написал!», — мысленно ворчал Паркер.

Такси довезло их до подножья горы и там и оставило, стряся с них такую плату, что Питу оставалось надеяться, что во второй храм ехать не придётся, иначе в аэропорт они пойдут пешком, а путь это не близкий.

— А можно я обратно в бутылку? — неожиданно заныл джин. Питер, только рассчитавшийся с таксистом, с подозрением обернулся. Мужчина смотрел куда-то вверх, молодой герой проследил за его взглядом и чуть не застонал — храм стоял на вершине горы, и к нему вела длинная предлинная лестница. При мысли, что ползти вверх ему придётся в полном одиночестве, стало ещё гаже.

— Ну, уж нет, вместе приехали, вместе и будем взбираться на эту треклятую гору. К тому же, тут хоть лестница есть, — настоял юноша.

— О, мы теперь всё делаем вместе, как романтично! — всплестнул руками джин. — Впрочем, если бы мы вместе принимали душ, а не скакали по горам, было бы куда лучше.

— Уэйд, — имя на удивление легко слетело с языка, — будешь кривляться, я тебе не душ — ванную устрою вон прямо в том ручье!

Дэдпул сделал вид, что обиделся и с нарочито громким вздохом начал покорять лестницу, Питер последовал его примеру. Сначала джин пытался изобразит обиду, молча глядя на ступеньки, но хватило его ровно на минуту, после чего он начал придумывать вслух различные способы побыстрее подняться. Одной из первых идей была катапульта из паутины, Человек-паук радостно предложил осуществить эту идею, при этом красочно описав траекторию его полёта, которая при любом раскладе заканчивалась встречей Уэйдова лица с каменной ступенькой. Джину сразу разонравилась эта идея и он стал придумывать дальше, на очередном «а что если…» Пит предложил мужчине:

— А не отправится ли тебе наверх при помощи своей магии?

— Так меня ещё не посылали, — хохотнул Дэдпул. — Я всё ещё могу залезть в бутылку.

— А не боишься, что я тебя в ней так и оставлю? Выкину бутыль в какие-нибудь кусты, и никаких проблем и разрушений?

— Ты так не поступишь! Ты же герой…

(Наш герой)

[Он бы с нами так никогда не поступил, правда?]  
(Даже сейчас он единственный, кто может выносить наше общество)

[Даже сейчас?..]

К своему стыду Питер не услышал в голосе Уэйда полной уверенности. Мужчина допускал, пускай и не вслух, что Человек-паук захочет от него избавиться. Печально опустившиеся плечи джина ещё больше устыдили юношу. Ну что он в самом деле? Общество мужчины было довольно приятно, к тому же у Дэдпула было сносное чувство юмора — конечно, не хотелось менять это на унылое молчание на пути к храму, но не стоило ведь из-за этого запугивать того, кто явно не в восторге от своего текущего положения.

— Уэйд, — мягче обратился Пит к джину, мужчина заметно вздрогнул, — прости. Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Конечно, я бы не оставил бы тебя тут. Просто…

— Просто я тебя достал, — закончил за него Дэдпул. — Ничего, я понимаю. Никто еще не мог вынести меня так долго, как ты, так что это уже достижение. Даже Стрэндж поспешил меня сбавить с рук.

— Э… Нет, я хотел сказать, что просто предпочёл бы твою компанию завыванию этого промозглого ветра, поэтому не хотел бы, чтобы ты отсиживался в бутылке, пока я прусь к этому храму.

— О…

(Да, это звучит намного лучше, чем-то, что предположил ты)

[Это звучит почти так, будто мы ему нравимся!]

— Почти как если бы мы были друзьями, — подтвердил мнение квадратного Уэйд.

— Да, думаю, в сложившейся ситуации, это близко к правде, — кивнул герой, не подумав даже, что джин говорит вновь сам с собой.

— У-и-и! А по вечерам мы будем смотреть нетфликс и плести друг другу косички! — счастливо заключил мужчина, в этот момент своими ужимками напоминавший больше девочку-подростка.

[Чтобы заплести тебе косички, Паучку придётся сначала порезать твой скальп на кожаные полоски]

(Хотя, когда он увидит твою физиономию, едва ли у него возникнет желание прикасаться к твоей голове даже с такой целью)

— Спасибо, парни, вы всегда знаете, как убить настроение, — ответил голосам джин.

— Что они говорят? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер.

— Ничего такого, — отмахнулся Уэйд. — Так о чём я… А! Косички. Знаешь, есть множество способов…

До самой вершины Дэдпул не умолкал, впрочем, и Питер успевал вставлять свои остроумные комментарии. Однако, к их счастью, лестница была не бесконечна, и они, наконец, достигли своей цели. Уже на последней ступеньке джин поскользнулся, наступив на намытую так и тёкшим сбоку ручейком грязь. У Питера сердце в пятки ушло, когда он услышал, с каким звуком голова его спутника приложилась о ступеньки. Несколько секунд Уэйд не подавал признаков жизни и парень, успевший подскочить к распластавшемуся на лестнице телу, в панике не знал что делать. К его облегчению после очередного странного хруста мужчина подал голос:

— М-м-м, ненавижу травмы головы, после них всегда такое странное ощущение, — проворчал он, пытаясь встать. Его повело в сторону, и он чуть снова не навернулся, но Паучок успел его подхватить. Опираясь на героя, джин, наконец, преодолел ненавистную лестницу.

— Ты меня напугал, — признался Пит. — Уже жалею, что заставил тебя идти. Я с тобой седину заработаю до того, как мы до храма дойдём.

— Тогда предлагаю не делать последние два шага, мы ведь не хотим испортить твою шевелюру! — пошутил Уэйд, на самом деле немного польщённый тем, что его любимый герой так за него переживал. Паркер удивлённо заметил, что они и впрямь стоят в двух шагах от места назначения.

Ворота храма были не очень примечательными — деревянные, с небольшим окошечком посередине. Путешественники постучались, и им сразу ответили. Пожилой монах, как и следовало ожидать, поприветствовал их. Поприветствовал на тибетском. Ну, скорее Питер надеялся, что их поприветствовали, а не сказали, куда и каким маршрутом им стоит отправиться, вот он бы на месте монаха послал бы двух разряженных в красное типов куда-нибудь подальше. Попытки изъяснится с монахом на английском были не особо успешны, но на слова «Доктор Стрэндж» тибетец всё же среагировал, стремительно ушаркав куда-то в сторону. Человек-паук молился, чтобы монах пошёл звать мага, но через пару минут в окошечко на них смотрел монах помоложе. Новоприбывший на ломаном английском объяснил, что со Стрэнджем они разминулись, и тот теперь либо в Пекине, либо в Нью-Йорке.  
Денег на Пекин не было. Выбор дальнейшего маршрута был очевиден.


	7. 7. Элли

— Меня не будет буквально минут десять. Я быстро заскочу к Тони, и мы сразу едем к Стрэнджу. Попытайся поймать такси, — бросил Питер, забегая в башню Старка.

— Да без проблем, — ответил Дэдпул уже в пустоту, — ведь здоровый мужик в черно-красном костюме, в маске и с большой глиняной бутылкой подмышкой — это просто идеальный клиент для таксиста, не вызывающий никаких подозрений… Может, меня примут за косплеера?

Прошло пять минут, ни одна машина не остановилась, как бы активно Уэйд ни размахивал руками. «Ублюдки, — подумал джин, — какая вам разница, кого везти, если вам платят деньги?!». Одно из такси проехало особенно близко и обдало Дэдпула брызгами из лужи.

— Ах ты, ****ло! — погрозил машине Уэйд. Он вообще хотел запустить в него бутылой, но вовремя вспомнил, что потом бежать за ней ему же самому и придётся.

— Папочка! — раздалось сбоку, и кто-то маленький вцепился джину в ногу.

(Неужели какой-то ребёнок из неблагополучной семьи решил, что любой матерящийся мужик — это «папа»?)

[Да, тут наверняка есть какая-нибудь трагичная история.]

(Жизнь моя — трагичная история!)

— Деточка, — Уэйд осторожно отодвинул ногу в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть ребенка. — Я не твой отец.

— Пап, тебя опять кто-то по голове сильно ударил, и ты всё забыл, да? Ты поэтому так долго не появлялся? — девочка взволнованно посмотрела на джина.

— Э-э-э…

(Браво, нас теперь даже ребенок может оставить без слов!)

— Ну, теперь, когда ты меня увидел, ты ведь всё вспомнил? А ты тут из-за работы? А можно мне с тобой? А… — тут девочка что-то заметила за спиной Дэдпула, её глаза расширились, и она восхищённо зашептала: — Па, там. там… Только веди себя естественно! Там Человек-паук! Смотри-смотри!

— Дэдпул, я просил тебя поймать такси, а не ребёнка, — Паучок подошёл к ним, взволнованный ситуацией.

— О Боже мой, ты с ним знаком? Это ведь офигенно! — восторженно вскрикнула девочка, переводя взгляд с Дэдпула на Человека-паука.

— О, здравствуй, а ты, похоже, моя самая очаровательная фанатка, — улыбнулся Питер, заметив у девочки рюкзак с его символикой.

— А то! — девочка гордо выпятила грудь и шустро расстегнула свою кофту, под ней обнаружилась футболка с самодельным рисунком: сердечко, половина которого была разрисована под его маску, а вторая половинка под маску Дэдпула. Не давая герою времени на размышления, девочка радостно заявила: — Мы с папой сами нарисовали! Папа тебя обожает! И я тоже, но папа в тебя вообще по уши влюблён! Он говорит — ты лучший! Конечно, никто не может быть лучше папы, но он иногда такой глупый, что этого не понимает. Но он говорил, что ты очень умный, ты ведь понимаешь, да? Ты не обижаешься, что я считаю его лучше? Вот после него — ты лучший!

[Погодите, погодите! Если она считает нас папой, то сейчас она про нашу большую влюблённость говорит, так ведь?! СОС, СОС, нужно срочно что-то сказать!]

— О, конечно, я уверен, твой папа замечательный человек, я ни капли не обижен, — Пит присел перед ребёнком на корточки, чтобы было удобнее с ней говорить. — А можно у тебя спросить, почему вы с папой нарисовали такую… необычную эмблему?

(Чёрт, валим, валим!)

[Да не рыпайся, поздно уже. Девчонка нас всё ещё держит. Или предлагаешь устроить марш-бросок с утяжелением? Так мы от Пити далеко всё равно не убежим, с бутылкой-то этой и магическими штучками.]

— Необычную? Ну, тут же всё понятно! Вот твоя маска, — девочка ткнула маленьким пальчиком в одну половинку сердечка, потом указала на вторую, — а вот папина. А сердечко — это любовь! Я вас шиперю!

— Что делаешь? — растерялся Паучок.

(Вот сейчас самое время что-то уже сказать, а то нам ещё предстоит узнать, где девочка таких слов нахваталась!)

[Если она наша дочь, то тут и гадать нечего…]

(А она наша дочь?)

[Кажется, я что-то такое припоминаю…]

— Шиперю! — повторила девочка, а Уэйд так и не успел ничего вставить. — Ну, типа, вы мой ОТП.

— Мы что? — Питеру показалось, что мозг у него сейчас заклинит, но он быстро ухватился за другую важную информацию. — Погодите-ка! Дэдпул твой отец?

— Да!

— Нет!

Джин и девочка выкрикнули одновременно. Герой озадаченно на них посмотрел, ожидая каких-то пояснений. Вопреки ожиданиям эти пояснения внесла запыхавшаяся женщина, подбежавшая к ним.

— Элли! — выдохнула она отдышавшись. — Зачем ты убежала? Я тебя обыскалась! Человек-паук? Спасибо, что нашли мою дочь.

— Я… эм… — замялся Паркер.

— О, — женщина только сейчас заметила костюм Дэдпула. — Простите, кажется, я понимаю, почему она вдруг убежала. Последнее время она рисует человека в таком-же костюме и утверждает, что он её отец. Простите, если она доставила вам неудобства.

— Ну что вы, — успокоил женщину джин. — Ваша дочка — просто прелесть!

— Но, Прэстон, это и есть мой отец! — возмутилась девочка. — Почему ты притворяешься, что не помнишь его? И куда делись все наши фотки?

— Элли, прекрати! — прикрикнула на девочку женщина.

— Прэстон? — не понял Пит, он думал, что эта женщина мать ребенка, тогда почему девочка зовёт её по фамилии?

— Она зовёт меня так, когда злится, — покачала головой женщина. — Последнее время это случается всё чаще. Нелегко потерять родителей…

— Простите, но я думал, вы её мать? — запутался герой.

— Я взяла её к себе, когда её родители умерли. Её отец был моим коллегой.

— Как его звали? — неожиданно спросил Дэдпул.

— Что? — будто не услышала женщина.

— Как звали вашего коллегу?

— Какого коллегу? Простите, нам пора идти. Элли, поторопись, мы опаздываем, — Прэстон схватила девочку за руку и потянула за собой.

— Пап, я не знаю, почему все забыли, но ты ведь всё исправишь, да? Я буду ждать тебя, как всегда! — успела прошептать джину девочка, прежде чем мать усадила её в машину.

— Воу, это было супер странно, да? То как эта Прэстон говорила о коллеге, — отметил джин.

(О! Я вспомнил! Элеанор Камачо!)

[Кто это?]

(Наша дочь)

[Наша что??? Так малявка не врала?!]

— Паучок…

— Что? — взволнованный голос джина Питу не понравился.

— Это, кажется, всё же была моя дочь!

— Кажется? Ты не помнишь собственную дочь?

— Я имени-то своего не помнил до недавнего времени… Но точно могу сказать, тут что-то не чисто.

— Это я уже понял, — парень удручённо вздохнул. — Ладно, полезай в лампу, я нас доставлю к Стрэнджу, будем надеяться, он уже вернулся.

— Вот прям так, посреди улицы и в бутылку? Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — всплеснул руками Уэйд.

— Мне будет так удобнее пользоваться паутиной, — заметил герой, — хотя ты прав, странно будет, если ты сейчас просто испаришься. Про меня и так слишком много слухов ходит, благодаря Джей Джею… Ладно, держись!

— Дер…ва-а-а?! — закричал мужчина, не ожидавший в тот же момент оказаться в воздухе, раскачиваясь вместе с Человеком пауком на паутине. — Ю-ху! Я будто снова вижу тот сон, где мы встречаемся!

— Что?!

— Ничего! Ты этого не слышал! — прижимаясь к герою плотнее, пробормотал джин. И сразу сменил тему: — Погоди-ка! А на кой ляд я такси там стоял ловил?!

— Ну, — тут уже замялся Питер, — я подумал, что если ты будешь чем—то занят, то ни во что не влипнешь… Я ошибался.

Уэйд возмущённо открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но в этот миг они резко ухнули вниз, и он совсем не по-мужски взвизгнул. Питер перехватил его поудобнее, и продолжил прокладывать дальше им путь из паутины. Джин не возражал, он вообще наслаждался полётом.

[Что это такое твёрдое? Хм?]

(Не обнадёживайся, это ракушка, в таком тонком костюме иначе и без самого дорогого остаться можно! Не у всех же он отрастает обратно!)

[Мог бы и не обламывать, такая приятная иллюзия была…]

— Заткнитесь! У меня тут, считай, романтик! — мысленно прикрикнул на голоса джин.

— Какой ещё романтик! Дэдпул, ещё слово, и я сброшу тебя в ближайший мусорный ящик!

— Упс, я это вслух опять сказал?

(Как в старые добрые времена…)

[Да?]


	8. 8. Пожалел

Тук. Тук. Тук. Дверь не спешила открываться. Тук-тук-тук-тук. Всё ещё никаких признаков жизни по другую сторону двери. Бац! Человек-паук пнул одну из створок, отчего на той осталась лёгкая вмятина.

— Стрэндж! — на всякий случай прокричал Питер и ещё раз постучал.

— Открывай, Паук пришёл! — поддержал героя джин.

— Наверное, он всё же отправился в Пекин, — сделал вывод молодой герой.

Дэдпул с решительным видом подошёл к двери и начал по ней быстро и, главное, громко колотить. Паркер посмотрел на него, как на ненормального, но останавливать не стал. Если внутри кто-то есть, то после такого точно откроет, хотя бы затем, чтобы дать по башке тому, кто так истязает его входную дверь. И действительно, стоило Уэйду занести руку для очередной серии ударов, как дверь распахнулась, звучно ударив джина по лбу. Не ожидавший такого поворота Дэдпул так и замер с занесённой рукой.

— Ещё раз стукнешь, я тебе эту руку оторву, и знаешь куда засуну? — с пугающе спокойной интонацией и обманчиво доброй улыбкой сказал невысокий мужчина. Выглядел он так, будто его только вытащили из кровати, а скорее всего так и было. Он стоял перед ними в полосатом халате, доходящим едва до колена, в домашних тапочках какого-то восточного вида, со слегка растрёпанными волосами и следом от подушки на щеке. Однако даже в таком домашнем виде и при его низком росте, его слова звучали убедительно, было что-то такое во взгляде его тёмно-синих глаз.

— Воу, полегче, Бильбо, Гендальфа своего позови, — похоже, чувство самосохранения у джина отсутствовало.

— Чего? — озадаченно посмотрел на него мужчина, явно не уловивший аналогии.

— Я сказал… Уф! — Питер ткнул Уэйда локтем в бок, чтобы тот не ляпнул ещё чего похлеще.

— Эв, куда ты запропастился?! — донёсся откуда-то из глубин дома голос Доктора Стрэнджа.

— О, я делаю то, что в этом доме должен делать ты!

— Убираешься? — с надеждой в голосе спросил хозяин дома.

— Ага, сто раз… Хоть пылью тут зарастай!

— А что тогда?

— Тут к тебе два Человека-паука! Один, правда, стукнутый какой-то, наверное, дверью сильно досталось, — оповестил мага странный человек.

— Эй! — возмутился Дэдпул.

— Скажи им, что меня нет! — донеслось до них из дома.

— Доктор Стрэндж! — возмутился уже Питер.

— Чёрт, — донеслось уже тише.

— Эх, — «Эв» отошёл немного в сторону, пропуская гостей. — Заходите, сейчас он подойдёт.

Герой и джин зашли, как и предлагалось, а мужчина, открывший дверь, промаршировал на второй этаж. Послышались возмущённое «эй» и хлопок двери. Через минуту к ним спустился закутанный в одеяло маг. Видимо его выпихнули в коридор прямо из кровати, не дав времени одеться.

— М, Человек-паук, чем обязан? — Стрэндж сделал вид, что всё идёт как надо, а ещё, что он не заметил никакого Дэдпула.

— А… Ну, — Питер был немного сбит с толку, но быстро взял себя в руке. — Я по поводу… Меня послал Фьюри, чтобы попросить вашей помощи в одном деле.

— А, ты про Линкольна? — будто бы с облегчением уточнил маг. — Всё улажено.

— Но как? Я же столько времени вас искал…

— Дело дошло до Агенства Национальной Безопасности, и Росс сразу же нашёл способ меня достать, — Доктор отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Так этот мужчина агент? — немного удивился Пит.

— Ещё какой, — то ли с гордостью, то ли с досадой ответил Стрэндж. — Ну, раз с этим разобрались, вы свободны, а я пошёл заниматься своими делами…

— Э, нет! — остановил мага джин. — Не так быстро.

— Извините, Доктор, но нам действительно всё ещё нужна ваша помощь, — нахмурился Питер. Ну не может же Стрэндж действительно просто сунуть ему бутылку с джином и делать вид, что такого не было.

— И что же ещё вам нужно? — удручённо уточнил маг, бросая тоскливые взгляды куда-то в ту сторону, откуда пришёл.

— Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, ваша помощница дала мне одну вещь, — начал юноша.

— Она мне не помощница, — поморщился Стрэндж. — Бывшая коллега и хороший друг. Но прости, что перебил.

— Ну, ваша подруга дала мне вот его, — Питер ткнул в Уэйда пальцем.

— Назад не возьму, — Стрэндж отреагировал быстрее, чем Питер что-либо потребовал.

— Назад не пойду! — в тот же миг высказал свою позицию джин.

Паркер глубоко вздохнул. Можно подумать, это решило бы проблему. Он не собирался заставлять Стрэнджа забирать джина обратно, он хотел разобраться с этим окончательно.

— Доктор Стрэндж, я не прошу вас забрать Уэйда, — начал парень.

— Уэйда? — переспросил маг.

— Ага, у меня тоже есть имя, представь себе, — Дэдпул показал Доктору язык, но из-за маски это выглядело нелепо.

— Так, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я его забрал, то чего ты от меня хочешь? — озадачился мужчина.

— Откуда у вас взялся джин? — вместо ответа спросил герой.

— Достался в наследство с домом, — пожал плечами маг. — Мой предшественник оставил записку, предупреждавшую, что от него будет много проблем, но я не уделил ей должного внимания. Как бутылка попала к моему предшественнику, я не знаю.

— Просто я подумал, что Дэдпул не всегда был джином, и если разобраться с тем, как он им стал, можно будет что-то сделать…

— Например?

— Сделать его опять человеком? Ну, или кем он был. Сегодня мы встретили девочку, которая уверяла, что Уэйд её отец. Если это правда, будет неправильно ничего не предпринять, — пояснил Пит.

— Не надо давить на меня детьми, — поморщился Стрэндж.

— Очень даже надо. — Все вздрогнули, не заметив, как агент, уже нормально одетый, появился рядом. — Если на тебя не давить, тебя опять унесёт в какой-нибудь Тибет.

Человек-паук и Дэдпул согласно кивнули, молча поддерживая агента. Доктор Стрэндж закатил глаза, но был вынужден сдаться.

— Ладно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но не могу ничего обещать. Он завязан не на той магии, что использую я, — сразу предупредил маг.

— Ну, что с этой магией какая-то лажа, это я и сам понял, — заметил джин. Он щёлкнул пальцами и на всех присутствующих осыпался ворох перьев. Питеру на голову приземлилась наволочка. Уэйд развёл руками: — Вот, а заказывал подушку!

— Да, по телевизору уже показывали «пищевое происшествие возле детского дома». Масштаб катастрофы мне известен, можно было обойтись и без этой демонстрации, — пытаясь стряхнуть с себя перья, оповестил маг. Росс рядом с ним уже успел отряхнуться, проделав это на удивление быстро и эффективно. Герою и его джину было проще избавиться от перьев, так как на их костюмы много не цеплялось, но вот Стрэндж, закутанный в одеяло и с, удачной для застревания перьев, шевелюрой так легко не отделался.

— Так вы поможете? — уточнил ещё раз Питер.

— Да, надо будет провести парочку опытов…

— Опытов?! — перебил мага Уэйд, даже его маска изображала панику.

— Естественно, ты же не думаешь, что я просто достану волшебную палочку, взмахну ею пару раз, и все будут жить долго и счастливо? — съехидничал Стивен.

— А было бы неплохо, — вздохнул джин.

— Ага, дайте ему палочку, и кто-нибудь останется без глаза, — фыркнул агент.

— Ты мне долго это припоминать будешь? — насупился на мужчину Доктор, речь уже шла о чем-то неизвестном Питеру и Уэйду.

— Да! — припечатал Росс.

— Эверет, я ведь уже извинился! — агент в ответ ему только пожал плечами и пригласил Питера пройти с ним, пока маг и джин выясняют, что к чему с их магией.

— А, я не могу пока пойти, заняться своими делами? — не понял Пит.

— НЕТ! — хором ответили ему Стрэндж и Дэдпул. Ни одному не хотелось оставаться наедине с другим.

Пока в просторном помещении, наподобие зала, Стивен Стрэндж рисовал различные волшебные фигуры вокруг вертящегося на месте джина, Росс и Питер расположились в уютных креслах возле окна. Эверет какое-то время задумчиво наблюдал за всполохами магии, но потом не выдержал:

— Да оденься ты, ради Бога! — крикнул он Стивену, когда тот в очередной раз сбился, ловя одеяло.

— Упс, увлёкся и забыл об этом, — опомнился маг. — Действительно, можно бы и сменить наряд. А вы пока объясните этому… Этому! Что значит — «сиди смирно».

— Я заварю чай, — агент вскочил с кресла и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. В направлении кухни, скорее всего. Стрэндж умотал переодеваться, а Питер остался в зале со сложной задачей — заставить Дэдпула не крутиться, не дёргаться, не сбивать мага болтовнёй, не трогать светящиеся линии, которые рисует Доктор… В общем, задачка та ещё!

— Уэйд, — Питер присел на корточки перед джином, тот сидел, по-турецки сложив ноги, и пытался удержать на голове небольшую стопку книг по магии, по которым Стрэндж пытался найти решение проблемы. — Неужели ты не можешь немного посидеть спокойно? Это ведь тебе же нужно. Из-за твоих шуточек и дёрганий, Стрэнджу приходится делать одно и то же по несколько раз.

— Я знаю, — джин вздохнул, и стопка совсем не аккуратно свалилась с его головы. — Но ничего не могу поделать. Не люблю опыты.

— Но это ведь даже не опыты в обычном понимании, — возразил Пит.

— А ощущения те же. Эта его магия… Меня будто постоянно тыкают иголками, — Уэйд поёжился.

— Те же? Говоришь так, будто над тобой уже проводили опыты, — нахмурился герой.

— Может быть и проводили… Я не помню! Ничего не помню. Имя-то недавно вспомнил, а вот уже оказывается и дочь имеется. Чего ещё я о себе узнаю? — в голосе джина звучало отчаяние. — Я думал, что если освобожусь от этой бутылки, всё вспомню, всё вернётся на свои места, но…

— Но?

— А что, если станет хуже?

Столько страха было в этом вопросе. Питер чувствовал на себе взгляд Уэйда, который буквально умолял: переубеди меня. Парню было жалко джина: тот ничего о себе не знал, его страхи имели реальные основания, а со своим волнением он мог обратиться только к едва знакомому парню в костюме из спандекса. В довершение ко всему у этого джина в голове звучали голоса, он только узнал, что у него есть маленькая дочь, а какой-то маг продолжал «тыкать» его своей магией.

— Просто потерпи ещё немного, уверен, Стрэндж скоро найдёт зацепку. А когда всё встанет на круги своя, ты можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку, хорошо? Даже, если вдруг станет хуже, я буду рядом.

— Обещаешь? — Дэдпул слабо улыбнулся и протянул герою мизинец.

— Мизиньчиковое обещание, серьезно? — усмехнулся парень, но всё же протянул свой палец в ответ. — Обещаю.


	9. 9. Память

— Вам известно, что такое Асгард?

— Родина обалденной медовухи и Тора? — выдвинул свою теорию джин, пытавшийся вот уже какое-то время сложить неизвестно откуда появившийся кубик Рубика.

— Я говорил тебе ничего не трогать, — маг смерил Дэдпула недовольным взглядом и выхватил у него игрушку из рук. — Дособираешь и на волю вырвется демон из другого измерения.

— Серьезно?! — восторженно воззрился на него Уэйд, но Стрэндж уже припрятал кубик и полностью проигнорировал его вопрос. Тогда джин повернулся к агенту: — Он серьезно?

— Чёрт его знает, — Росс пожал плечами. — Может быть — правда, а может он сам хотел его собрать…

— Так что на счёт Асгарда? — напомнил Человек-паук. Доктор Стрэндж уже несколько часов сидел за своими книгами и сопоставлял полученную от изучения Уэйд информацию с имеющимися данными в его обширной библиотеке. Про Асгард он спросил не просто так.

— Магия, которая привязывает джина к бутылке родом оттуда. Подозреваю, и джином его она же сделала, — пояснил маг. — И у меня даже есть некоторые предположения…

— Локи? — обеспокоенно спросил Пит.

— Скорее всего, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Он один из сильнейших магов, к тому же, он один из немногих, кто бывает на Земле.

— В Мидгарде, — поправил Дэдпул.

— Что?

— Эти двое всегда говорят «Мидгард», не знаю, откуда я помню, но точно помню, — кивнул сам себе джин.

— И что же нам делать? Сомневаюсь, что Локи согласится так просто всё исправить, если это вообще его рук дело, — Питер задумался.

— Насколько мне известно, он сейчас в перемирии со своим братом, так что вам стоит обратиться к Мстителям, — подал голос Эверетт.  
— Откуда это тебе известно? — с подозрением прищурился на него маг.

— Мне многое известно, это моя работа, — агент сказал это так, что Питер невольно поёжился.

Странный это был человек, то казался таким милым и безобидным, то становился каким-то холодным и опасным. Паук до сих пор не совсем понимал, что связывает агента со Стрэнджем, то казалось, что они друзья и даже больше, то он складывал руки на груди и смотрел на мага как надзиратель. Очень странный человек этот Эверетт Росс.

— Вы предлагаете нам пойти к Тони, вытребовать у него Тора, и?.. — Человек-паук вопросительно посмотрел на агента.

— И разговаривать с Локи уже в присутствии Тора, так у вас больше шансов, — закончил мысль Росс.

— Ха!

— Как ты его достал, а ну верни на место! — Доктор Стрэндж попытался отнять у джина кубик, но тот резво от него отбежал. Убежал он, впрочем, недалеко, Питер выпустил паутину и ею притянул Уэйда обратно. Отняв у, не ожидавшего такой подставы, мужчины опасную игрушку, он вернул её магу.

— Всё, — Стивен снова запрятал кубик, — идите уже отсюда, пока он не навлёк на нас конец света.

— Да, мы, пожалуй, пойдём. Спасибо большое за вашу помощь! — поблагодарил Паук.

— Сочтемся, — махнул ему маг и, сочтя на этом аудиенцию оконченной, развернулся в сторону своей спальни. Уже наступила ночь.

Перед тем как вернуться домой, Человек-паук и Дэдпул отправились в патруль по городу. Питер про себя заметил, что патрулировать вместе с Уэйдом на удивление комфортно, будто он каждую ночь носится по крышам с этим немного сумасшедшим джином. Дэдпул же наслаждался по полной, он несколько раз уговорил прокатиться с Человеком-пауком на паутине, пару-тройку раз специально падал с крыши, чтобы быть пойманным всё той же паутиной, и не переставал болтать. К его глубочайшей радости, Паучок смеялся над всеми его шутками, хотя и одёргивал его иногда, когда джин совсем уж расходился. К концу патрулирования они остановились у какой-то круглосуточной забегаловки, настолько задрипанной, что два парня в броских костюмах заслужили не более чем лениво-удивлённый взгляд сонного кассира. Перекусив, они отправились домой. У них ещё оставалось время на сон, прежде чем они собирались идти в башню Мстителей.

***

 

Тор смотрел на них озадаченно. Он вообще часто так смотрел на людей, и его можно понять. Однако Питеру сейчас не хотелось его понимать, ему просто хотелось поскорее донести до бога суть их просьбы.

— Но зачем Локи стал бы такое делать? — ещё раз с сомнением спросил блондин.

— Даже если это не он, Локи может знать, как это исправить, — попытался объяснить Паук.

— К тому же, кто, если не твой братишка, смог бы учудить такое? Ты ему в детстве восточные сказки не читал? Впрочем, не похож ты на парня, читающего малышам книжки, — Уэйд окинул статную фигуру Тора критичным взглядом.

— Я рассказывал ему истории о военных походах отца! — гордо заявил бог.

— А потом они удивляются, чего это младшенький нервный такой, — фыркнул джин. — Вот он и компенсирует неполученное в детстве! Честных людей в джинов превращает, волшебной палочкой направо и налево размахивает. А размеры этой палочки? У него точно какие-то комплексы, я вам говорю! — продолжал возмущаться Дэдпул.

— Да, не удивительно, что кто-то попытался засунуть этого парня в бутылку. Ты уверен, что это нужно исправлять, Человек пауков? Мы можем просто найти пробку понадёжнее, — предложил Тор, разглядывая глиняную бутыль, взятую из рук у Пита.

— Эй! Брату своему пробку найди! — Уэйд выхватил бутыль у громовержца и прижал к себе, как родную. — Пробку в зад и кляп в рот — паинька будет, не нарадуешься!

— Я тебе сейчас что-нибудь куда-нибудь засуну! — взревел Тор.

— Это предложение? Прости, здоровяк, но у меня уже есть Паучок. Может, если бы мы встретились раньше…

— Чего?! — пуще прежнего грохнул бог.

— А? — пискнул Питер. — Уэйд, что за чушь ты несёшь?! Тор, пожалуйста, не слушай его! Это всё нервы, плюс усталость от жизни в бутылке, да ещё тут со Стрэнджем пообщались…

— Знаете, приведу я вам Локи, — успокоился вдруг блондин. — Братец с такими лучше меня общается, сам язва ещё та. Глядишь, и найдут общий язык.

Пит подумал, что если язык они будут находить так же, как и в прошлый раз, то бутылка может оказаться не самой большой проблемой. Но говорить ничего не стал, а то Тор ведь и передумать может. Тор вышел на крышу, покрутил своим молотом, исчез. Вскоре он вернулся уже в компании своего хитрого братца. Локи, как и обычно смотрел на всех и всё с лёгким презрением, которое при виде Дэдпула переросло в презрение крайней степени. Бог даже собрался развернуться, но Тор шепнул ему что-то на ухо, и Локи, сдвинув недовольно брови, остался на месте. Питеру показалось, что он слегка покраснел, но скорее всего это был просто отсвет от эмблемы на башне.

— И чего вам от меня нужно? — поморщив нос, спросил брюнет.

— Не, ну вы на него посмотрите! — возмутился Дэдпул. — Угадай с трёх раз, чего я от тебя хочу, Эльза!

— Эльза? — Тор озадаченно склонил голову на бок, Локи выразил свое непонимание элегантно вздернутой бровью.

— Ну как же, сестренка, обиженная на весь мир, с холодом… Хм? — Уэйд отвлекся, видимо прерванный голосами в своей голове. — Да, действительно. Ладно, хрен с ним. Колдуй, давай обратно всё!

— С чего вдруг? Меня и так всё устраивает, — насмешливо спросил бог обмана.

— Локи… — укоризненно начал Тор, на что его братец демонстративно закатил глаза, морально готовясь к очередной пустословной лекции от громовержца. Лекции не последовало, Тора перебил джин.

— А с того, что я сейчас твоему брату хобот наколдую, а тебе стрижку, и вот после этого, я уверен, вас Один родной не узнает, потому что это вуду-шмуду ещё ни разу нормально не сработало. Я даже не знаю, кто поcле этого жив останется!

— Пф, — фыркнул Локи. — Тоже мне угроза.

— Локи, — Тор тронул брата за локоть и опять зашептал что-то ему на ухо, тот слушал внимательно, временами сомнительно щурясь и отрицательно качая головой. Тор хмыкал, придумывал что-то ещё, но Локи всё не соглашался, отказываясь и капризно поджимая тонкие губы. Тогда блондин как-то совсем хитро улыбнулся, улыбкой несвойственной ему, и притянул братца поближе, зашептав ему что-то очень быстро и эмоционально. Лицо Локи просветлело и глаза вспыхнули какой-то детской радостью.

— Только у меня одного сейчас чувство сюрреалистичности от выражения их лиц? — шёпотом уточнил у Питера Уэйд.

[Ой, ну нифига ж ты словечко ввернул!]

(Правильно, правильно! Используй слова позаковыристей, может, за умного сойдёшь…)

[Да толку что, если он их почти никогда правильно не употребляет?]

(Хм… Тогда лучше побольше молчать. Спорим, так мы Питеру больше понравимся?)

«Я не могу молчать, вы что издеваетесь?! Это моя фишка — болтать! Да и Человек-паук во мне это любит, даже если не признается. Он сам та ещё трещотка», — возмутился мысленно Дэдпул.

[Любит? Да кто в тебе это любит? Даже те, кто смог пережить ужас, который являет собой твоя физиономия, разбежались от этой твоей болтовни.]

(Ну, и немного от того, что ты мозгами поехавший.)

[Немного, да и то с непривычки. Нас-то нельзя не любить! Ну, у кого ещё в голове сразу два таких офигенных чувака есть?]

— Не только у тебя, — голос Паучка оторвал джина от внутреннего разговора.

— У тебя тоже? — удивился Уэйд.

— Конечно, чтоб Локи так улыбался, а Тор щерился как лис? Такое не каждый день увидишь.

— А, ты об этом, — вспомнил, о чем шла речь, Дэдпул.

— В смысле? — не понял Пит.

— Да нет, ничего, не обращай внимания…

— Эй, вы, — окликнул их Локи. — Вам повезло, я сниму с тебя заклинание, с одним условием.

— Это, каким же?

— Чтоб ты больше мне на глаза не попадался!

— Хм… — джин будто бы задумался.

— О, нас это вполне устраивает, — поспешил заверить бога Паркер.

— Ладно, но если что, поплатитесь мне оба, — оповестил парня Локи и сделал несколько странных пазов в направлении Дэдпула. Он прошептал ещё что-то себе под нос и раздался громкий хлопок. Пит заозирался, а потом понял, что это исчезла из рук Дэдпула бутыль. И тут его накрыло. Волна воспоминаний захлестнула парня так, что он буквально еле устоял на ногах. Он вспомнил Дэдпула, Уэйда Уинстона Уилсона, болтливого наёмника, напарника, друга …

Когда шок от вернувшейся памяти прошёл, Питер заметил, что боги куда-то исчезли. Должно быть, процесс восстановления воспоминаний занял больше времени, чем парню показалось. Он обернулся к Уэйду, тот сидел на корточках, обхватив руками голову и сильно её сжимая. Питер подбежал к нему.

— Уэйд, — позвал юноша, он дотронулся до его плеча, но Дэдпул отдернулся и яростно замотал головой. Парень заволновался: — Уэйд, ты вспомнил? Что не так?

— Всё, всё не так… Питти, всё, мать его, не так! Как же их много, этих чертовых воспоминаний… Боже, я… Нет, этого не было… было… Кто? Черт… Я не… — Уилсон поднялся, покачиваясь, видимо воспоминания всё ещё возвращались к нему, затопляя его всем, что он забыл, будучи джином. Поднявшись, мужчина постоял несколько секунд, а потом, едва процедив «черт побери» сквозь зубы, рванулся с места. Человек-паук не ожидал этого, он хотел было остановить наёмника, но остановился. Питер решил, что стоит дать Уэйду время всё вспомнить, всё принять. В жизни Уилсона было столько дерьма, о котором парень знал, что ему страшно было представить, сколько же было ещё того, чего он не знал. Сейчас Уэйду нужно было время, чтобы переварить всё, что случилось, а самому герою тоже не помешало бы осмыслить, что он вспомнил. Домой он вернулся с гудящей головой и даже не заметил, как отрубился не дойдя до дивана.


	10. 10. Полюбил

Теперь, вспомнив, как совместные патрули преобразили простое знакомство в хорошую дружбу, Питер особенно остро ощущал своё одиночество. Походы к тётушке хоть и считались проявлением социальной активности, но определённо не были достаточными для молодого человека. Как-то так получилось, что вне геройской жизни приятелей у парня не осталось, а с друзьями-героями он, как правило, встречался при таких обстоятельствах, что лучше бы и не встречался вовсе — то инопланетяне нападают, то роботы, то ещё какая-нибудь катастрофа. Дэдпул был единственным исключением, которое не одобряли прочие герои, но Человеку-пауку это было до лампочки, ему нравилось проводить время с Уэйдом, а случай с лампой и потерянной памятью был лишним тому подтверждением. Однако после возвращения всего на круги своя, Дэдпул куда-то пропал, и Пит нигде не мог его найти, это волновало юношу, как и то, что он невольно нарушает своё обещание быть рядом, если что-то будет не так после освобождения Уилсона от лампы. Но как тут сдержишь слово, когда этот болтун нарочно от него спрятался?

Степень своего отчаянья Паркер осознал, когда обнаружил себя в компании Халка. Питеру, конечно, нравился Халк, равно как и Халку Питер, но два дня подряд наблюдать, как зелёный парень крушит тренировочное поле, было немного не нормально. Попрощавшись с Халком, чего тот, похоже, и не заметил, Паук решил пройтись развеяться. Он по обыкновению переоделся в какой-то подворотне и отправился к ближайшему парку. На углу прикупив небольшой батон, он медленно, размышляя о своём, побрёл в центр парка, прикармливая по пути толкающихся рядом голубей. Дойдя до скамейки в одном из укромных уголков парка, до той самой скамейки, на которой любил посидеть ещё в школьные годы, он обнаружил на своём месте мужчину в неброской толстовке. Тот сидел к Питеру спиной и, не глядя, бросал чипсы таким же голубям, как те, что сопровождали по пятам Питера. Другой скамьи рядом не было, но для приличия парень спросил:

— Вы не возражаете?

Мужчина вздрогнул, чуть повернулся к нему и удивлённо замер.

— Пит?

— Уэйд? — удивился парень не меньше. — Черт, я тебя по всему городу искал!

— Ты искал меня? — удивился тот ещё больше.

— Конечно! Я же обещал…

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Уэйд, отворачиваясь обратно к голубям, — обещал джину, а не поехавшему наёмнику.

— Брось, Уэйд, джином ты был не менее поехавшим, а над твоей, с позволения сказать, профессией мы достаточно успешно работали до того, как вся эта заваруха случилась, — Пит опустился на скамейку рядом с Пулом. — Ты ведь уже не убиваешь людей направо и налево. И на патрулях мне здорово помогал. Знаешь, я… За то время пока ты где-то прятался, я понял как отвык… патрулировать в тишине.

— Хочешь сказать, что соскучился? — Уэйд, казалось, приободрился от этой мысли.

— Я этого не говорил! — быстро спохватился Человек-паук. Плечи наёмника сразу поникли, и Питер почувствовал себя козлом. Он вздохнул и поправился: — Хотя, кого я обманываю, скучал, конечно.

***

 

Уэйд сидел в этом парке весь вечер, мысли в его голове роились самые что ни на есть противные, и желания куда-то идти не было совершенно. Хотелось срастись с этой скамейкой, как тот пират, что прирос к кораблю и бубнил: «часть команды, часть корабля». Голуби, довольно курлыкавшие у его ног, похоже, тоже были не против обзавестись таким щедрым соседом. Вернувшиеся воспоминания всё ещё не давали Уилсону покоя, у него было ощущение, будто у него было две жизни, одна — та, которую он вспомнил, и другая — в которой он прошлого не имел. Вторая нравилась ему всё больше и больше: никаких сожалений, никакой боли утрат, ничего — только изуродованное чем-то лицо в зеркале, которое легко прячется за красно-черную маску. Рожу свою ему приходилось терпеть в любом случае, так что очевидные плюсы второй жизни были на лицо. Он всё мучился вопросом — а может всё вернуть? Но были вещи, заставлявшие его сомневаться: воспоминания (всё же были в его прошлом и хорошие воспоминания), Элли, его очаровательная дочурка, его светлый лучик, папочкина принцесса, а ещё был Питер…

(Да очень ты ему нужен!)

[Назойливый напарник, которого никто не звал]

(Наёмный убийца на перевоспитании)

[Влюблённый по уши фанат, которого, кстати, спалила собственная дочка]

(Ага, идиот, обводящий логотип Человека-паука в сердечки…)

[О, спорим, когда Элли рассказала ему о том, как её папочка влюблён в него, Питти не стал над нами смеяться, только потому, что не знал, какое убожество скрывается под маской!]

(Но теперь-то он всё вспомнит…)

— Вы не возражаете?

Тихий голос вырвал Уэйда из этого омута самобичевания. Какого было его удивление, когда он обнаружил рядом с собой Питера. Конечно, он удивился, особенно после всего того, что успели наплести ему голоса в голове, когда парень заявил, что искал его всё это время. Никто не сможет упрекнуть Дэдпула за робкую надежду на то, что Паучок мог соскучиться по нему.

— Хотя, кого я обманываю, скучал, конечно.

Такой странной, робкой улыбки Питер на лице Уэйда ещё не видел. Мужчина быстро взял себя в руки и разулыбался во весь рот.

— Конечно, как можно по мне не соскучиться? Я ведь душа компании!

— Действительно, — не стал переубеждать его Пит. — Но, Уэйд, нам нужно поговорить.

— Ой, ну брось, всё так хорошо начиналось! После слов «Уэйд, нам нужно поговорить» ещё ничего хорошего никогда не происходило, — Дэдпул уже собирался выдать что-то, чтобы сменить тему, но Паркера было не так легко сбить с мысли.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что всё произошедшее стало для тебя шоком, но ведь по сути ничего не изменилось. Ты ведь всё ещё хочешь стать лучше, мы всё ещё можем работать вместе, верно?

— В том-то и проблема, малыш, что ничего не изменилось. Пока я сидел в этой бутылке всё было иначе, лучше что ли… А сейчас всё как прежде, только мне заново пришлось пережить тот факт, что у меня рак, что крыша моя стремительно поехала, пока на мне ставили опыты, что я папаша чудесной девчушки, которая не заслужила в отцы такое дерьмо как я! Ну и конечно в очередной раз пришлось смириться с симпатичной мордашкой, от которой того гляди потрескается зеркало в ванной. В бутылке я, по крайней мере, не помнил, чего мне всё это стоило, плюс — шикарные круглые апартаменты, повинующиеся любому моему желанию. Может, стоит уломать рогатого, вернуть меня в джины?

— Уэйд, — Пит немного растерялся, он, конечно, понимал, что жизнь у Дэдпула не сахар, но у кого из героев нет болезненных воспоминаний? Просто у Уилсона их несколько больше.

— Нет, Паучок, ты пойми, это ведь был бы такой хороший выход! И мир бы избавился от Дэдпула, и Дэдпул от мира, все довольны, — в голосе мужчины была горечь, смешанная с отчаяньем.

— Все ли? — хмыкнул в ответ молодой человек.

— А кому обо мне жалеть? — в голове наёмника в три голоса билось: «Ну же, переубеди меня. Скажи, что мы не правы!».

— У тебя есть дочь, — попытался вразумить его Питер.

— И ей будет лучше без такого отца, как я…

— Поверь мне, любой отец лучше, чем никакого.

— У тебя?..

— Нет, меня вырастили тётя с дядей, но какими бы замечательными опекунами они ни были, я всегда мечтал о том, чтобы родители были рядом, — признался юноша.

— Но если бы твой отец оказался таким, — Уэйд развёл руками, демонстрируя себя.

— Я бы принял его любым.

Они ненадолго замолчали, каждый обдумывал прозвучавшее. Видя, в какую глубокую задумчивость впал мужчина, Пит решил добавить:

— Мне, знаешь, тоже будет не всё равно, если ты решишь вернуться в бутылку.

— Тебе опять сотрёт память, ты и не вспомнишь, — заметил Уэйд.

— Я не хочу тебя забывать. К тому же, может, тебя я и не вспомню, но я буду чувствовать, что что-то не так, — пожал плечами парень.

— О, Спайди, я знал, что раздражаю тебя не так сильно, как ты иногда показываешь! И с чего ты взял, что что-то почувствуешь? А, я знаю! Это всё наша связь, мы созданы друг для друга! — Уэйд старался вести себя как обычно, несмотря на то, каким тяжелым был для него разговор. Питер предпочел, как обычно проигнорировать намеки.

— В тот промежуток времени, когда я тебя забыл, и пока мы не встретились снова, я всё время чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Пробовал завести новое хобби, встречать новых людей, но ощущение не уходило, — парень задумался, вспоминая странное чувство. — А знаешь, в каком-то смысле даже хорошо, что я тебя забыл на какое-то время.

— Воу, вот это жёстко! Начало твоего рассуждения мне нравилось больше…

— Нет, Уэйд, ты не так меня понял! Я имел в виду, что это помогло мне кое-что понять, — попытался объяснить Паркер.

— Это что же? — с подозрением уточнил Дэдпул.

— Ты являешься куда большей частью моей жизни, нежели я думал.

— Да? — Уэйд ухмыльнулся, вот этот вывод нравился ему уже куда больше. — И насколько большей?

— Намного большей, — признался Паучок.

— Настолько, что я могу звать нас лучшими друзьями?

— А раньше ты нас так не называл? — удивился Питер.

— Ну, с твоего одобрения не… Погоди-ка, то есть больше, чем лучшие друзья? Это получается… — Уилсон завис, пытаясь придумать определение, подходящее под эту категорию. У него, конечно, были варианты, но он даже мечтать не мог, чтобы сам Человек-паук считал их настолько «большим».

— Как насчет пиццерии на углу парка?

— А? — растерялся мужчина.

— Мы могли бы зайти туда, перекусить, поболтать, — Питер может и осознал новые чувства, но не спешил вешать на них ярлыки, потому поспешил сказать что-то до того, как Уэйд придёт к выводу, что может быть больше лучших друзей.

— Хе-хе, Спайди приглашает меня на свидание? — пошутил Дэдпул, тоже не желая загружать свою, и без того перегруженную размышлениями, голову.

— Да, — вырвалось у Питера, и он замер сам от удивления распахнув глаза шире, а Уэйд даже рот открыл от удивления, не зная как реагировать. Боясь, что не так понял.

— Я про свидание вслух сказал, или ты на что-то другое ответил сейчас? — всё же отойдя от шока, уточнил мужчина.

— Нет, да, в смысле, — Питер сбился. Но, придя к выводу, что поздно давать задний ход, уверенно заявил: — Да, я приглашаю тебя на свидание.

— Юпи! — Уэйд буквально вскочил со скамейки, издав не вполне мужественный радостный возглас. Потом извинился за это, и тут же начал пританцовывать от радости, желая как можно скорее направиться в предложенное заведение.

Питер только улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Уэйд, чуть ли ни в припрыжку торопится в пиццерию, без умолку рассказывая о том, какая пицца самая лучшая, какую он любит готовить, какую любит Элли, и как он не одобряет выбор пиццы какого-то Боба, с пиццы он плавно перешёл на прочие итальянские блюда, далее на итальянцев, и, видимо, после этого он мог бы перейти на прочие нации, но к счастью они уже дошли до пиццерии. Впрочем, Питер, соскучившись по болтовне наёмника, не спешил его перебивать, так что остановил поток Дэдпуловой речи только кусок пиццы, который тот поспешил поглотить, стоило официанту принести их заказ. Паркер заметил, что Уэйд специально выбрал такое место, где будет сидеть спиной к прочим посетителям, но он всё ещё напрягался, стоило ему заметить, как люди с бокового столика бросают на него взволнованные, а кто-то и брезгливые, взгляды. На мужчине была толстовка с капюшоном, прикрывавшим большую часть его головы, но люди всё равно пялились. Каждый раз, когда Уэйд ловил на себе чей-то взгляд, он взволнованно смотрел на Питера, боясь, похоже, что тот тоже заметит, с каким монстром сидит. Пит делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Состояние кожи наёмника его не напрягало, он давно уже привык к такому Уэйду. Вставать и делать замечание пялящимся людям он не собирался, это лишь привлекло бы к Уилсону больше внимания, которого он, без своего костюма, не оценит. В остальном, в пиццериии они посидели неплохо, привычные шутки и разговоры. Что удивило парня, так это то, что на настоящем свидании Уэйд почти не делал двусмысленных и шутливых намёков, наверное, это подчеркивало важность происходящего для Дэдпула.

Когда они вышли на улицу, коммуникатор на руке Питера противно пискнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Фьюри оповещал о срочном собрании.

— На ночь глядя? — возмутился Дэдпул, через плечо парня, прочитав сообщение.

— У героев нет выходных, перерывов и теперь, видимо, свободного времени, — вздохнул Пит.

— Я могу пойти с тобой?

— Не стоит, тогда это затянется на всю ночь, а мне всё ещё нужно вставать по утрам на работу, - юноша слабо улыбнулся, надеясь, что Уэйд не обидится.

— Значит, на этом наше свидание заканчивается? Ну вот, мы даже не дошли до самой интересной части! — Уилсон наигранно надулся.

— Это до чего же мы не дошли? Из пиццерии мы даже выйти успели, — поддразнил парень, делая вид, что намёк не понят.

— А как же романтичная прогулка под луной до дома, держанье за руки и первый поцелуй?! — изображая крайнее возмущение, вопросил наёмник.

— Ну, первый поцелуй и первое свидание не обязаны совпадать, а прогулок под луной нам на патрулировании хватает, — заметил Паркер.

— А руки? — добавил Уэйд.

Питер действительно взял его за руку и притянул чуть ближе к себе.

— Засчитано?

— Хм, — Уэйд сделал вид, что задумался, разглядывая соединённые руки. — Ну ладно, мистер Паркер, для первого раза сойдёт. Хотя, хочу заметить, что мф…

Питер понял, что так он опоздает, и прибегнул к методу, который во всех фильмах работал безотказно — поцеловал мужчину. Учитывая, что об этом он думал ещё с того момента, как они сидели в пиццерии, решение было быстрым.

Губы Уэйда имели необычную, но приятную текстуру, единственное, что поначалу напрягло Паучка, так это то, что они не отвечали на его поцелуй, впрочем, стоило Уэйду осознать, что происходит, как ответ парень получил с лихвой. С трудом оторвался он от Дэдпула, только когда из коммуникатора, задетого случайно в порыве эмоций, донёсся гневный голос Фьюри:

— Паркер, где тебя Черти носят?!

Питер быстро сбросил звонок, чтобы в поле зрение камеры коммуникатора не попало то, где и с кем его носит.

— Прости, Уэйд, но мне надо бежать, увидимся завтра? Я тебе позвоню, а если не успею, то, как обычно, на крыше. До скорого, — и Питер со всех ног бросился на поиски места, где можно переодеться, чтобы уже в костюме Человека-паука быстрее добраться до Фьюри.

Уэйд так и стоял там, с прибалдевшим видом, пока парень не скрылся из виду. Уже через каких-то полчаса он рассказывал дочери, наконец, набравшись мужества навестить девочку, о своём свидании с Человеком-пауком. Элли же просто была рада, что папочка всё вспомнил, и что он, наконец, выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. И, конечно, надеялась, что он и его новый парень будут теперь почаще навещать её и Престон.

 


End file.
